The Power of Fear
by redroses100
Summary: Three years after being banished to his fears, Pitch has returned stronger by far than he was before. And it's due to a young girl, who's been tortured by her own worst fears so Pitch can return to power. Can the Guardians help her return to happiness and defeat their rising enemy before he destroys her entire world?
1. Chapter 1

Brilliant green, blue, and purple lights lit up the sky, visible only to the Guardians. Four pairs of eyes shot up from their different tasks. Bunnymund left his stampede of painted eggs and took to the tunnels. Tooth stopped in the middle of an address and whooshed off, followed by a company of five fairies. Sandy finished off a few paper airplanes made of dream sand, sent them, then boarded a hot air balloon that would take him to the North Pole. And Jack stopped mid snowball fight to look at the sky, allowing Jamie to pelt him in the face with a snowball. After wiping away the slush, he grinned and explained to Jamie that he had to go.

He was still the last to arrive at the workshop. By the time his feet hit the ground, the other four Guardians were already in a heated discussion about who else but Pitch Black.

"W-w-w-w-w-hoa." he interrupted the fierce argument between North and Bunny, earning stern looks from both. "What in the world is going on, and what does it have to do with Pitch?" He demanded. He was still kinda sore over the whole try and take over the world thing that Pitch did a few years ago. They all knew that Pitch wasn't dead, but Jack had hoped he would at least stay underground for a while longer.

"He appeared in workshop. He took two Yetis, three elves and disappeared." North growled, gesturing to the workshop. Jack took a closer look and noticed several overturned tables and toys strewn everywhere. Tooth looked absolutely mortified.

"If he took your elves and Yetis...my fairies!"

"My eggs!" Bunny agreed. Sandy made a sign above his head of his dream-sand turning into Nightmares again. Jack really didn't have a helper to be concerned about. He just stood silently, letting his friends fret about their minions.

"Look the best way to stop him will be to find him before he gets too strong." Jack again interrupted their thoughts and doomsday considerations. North nodded to get everyone to snap out of it. Sure he was still angry over the loss of his workers, but he had to focus. If they defeated Pitch, he would get the Yetis back. Oh and he supposed the elves could be saved as well...

"Jack do you remember where lair is?" North asked with a strong gaze at Jack. He nodded enthusiastically. Like he could forget the palace of darkness and terror.

"I don't get it though. Why now? It took him hundreds of years to take us on last time. It's barely been three years and the wanker is on our case again." Bunny observed.

"I do not know. Come we must hurry though." North commanded, leading everyone towards the sleigh, much to Bunny's dismay. Tooth kept near Jack, muttering about her fairies and something vaguely threatening towards Pitch should he touch them again. Sandy kept to himself, silently contemplating something. No pictures illuminated his thoughts, but everyone knew he has something big on his mind. Sandy was never one to idly think. Bunny too kept murmuring things about Pitch and how he'd like to show him what being afraid is really like.

"Burgess." Jack told North when the Russian asked where they were going. With a firm nod, the living legend urged his reindeer on and they took off.

Pitch happily walked through his lair, heading to the deepest darkest part of the labyrinth of nightmares and shattered hopes. He had successfully alerted the Guardians of his return to power, and now he felt like celebrating a little. And surely the girl was up for a little game. He hadn't bothered her in quite a while.

The black sand that made up the child's cell separated allowing him entrance. He had to look around a bit before he actually spotted the girl. She was curled into so small a terrified ball that he almost didn't see her all together. She practically sank into the darkness, sobbing into her knees as terror wracked her mind and soul. She became painfully aware that the Nightmare King stood once again in her tiny cell, and it made her cry more. For two years she'd been trapped in this living hell and she didn't know how much more she could take. While Pitch knew the deteriorating situation of his prisoner, he could not bring himself to take pity on her. Her anguish and fear were like a drug to him.

But unfortunately it appeared his supply was about to run out temporarily. He knew that by getting the attention of his enemies, he would soon have to give up the girl. Jack Frost knew the location of his lair. And so, once they came to try and stop him, they would find the prisoner and take her to safety. But, he reminded himself, once he had finally disposed of the Guardians, there would be nothing standing in his way of retaking the poor child.

Every step he took towards her now sent her closer to an all out panic attack. By the time he came to crouch in front of her, she was wheezing heavily and muttering pleas of mercy. She knew it would do her no good. Two years of her deepest fears being exploited by the monster had taught her not to expect any mercy or any shred of humanity from the Boogeyman. With the snap of his fingers, sand moved to wrap around the girl's wrists and pull her up until she was suspended and inch above the ground.

Now that he could actually see her face, he was struck again by how much he loved the girl and her misery. Her permanently tear stained cheeks were still rosy despite the depravity of her situation. Her brunette curls were tangled and ratted from the abuse she suffered, and her previously bright blue eyes were clouded and shy. But she still had a fierce untameable nature to her, even in her depths of horror.

"Good morning little one. Did you miss me?" Pitch asked, cupping the girls face in his hands. She whimpered as his talon like nails dug into her cheeks, little streams of blood running down to her neck. A fresh wave of fear emitted from her in that one whimper that fueled Pitch's cruelty to immeasurable amounts. It was the fright he had pulled out of this previously fearless girl that made it so easy for him to rise to power once more. It was the stark dread that he cultivated out of her mind and soul that put him on a pedestal far higher than the previous one he held three years ago.

He grinned as he felt her pain and fear rushing like a high through his blood stream. He reflected on the girl she used to be. So happy and trusting and unafraid. But it hadn't taken him too long to break the free spirit. Now she was practically his pet, she cowered before him. Yet he knew that without her, he would still be scratching the very bottom of the barrel. He needed her. He wouldn't let the Guardians have her for long. It was necessary for them to take her, but he would reacquire her soon enough.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He could hardly hear the whispered question. But the silky voice of his terrified victim was well recognized by her captor. He had listened to the sweet voice for two years, enjoying most of all when her words turned to screams. Beautiful screams that he drank up eagerly.

"It's nothing personal my dear. Your fear is so intoxicating. So energizing. It gives me all the power I could want and more. But alas, my fun is nearly over for the moment." she looked up at this last statement, begging for relief. "The Guardians come for you." he allowed her the answer, simply to see the hope that lit her eyes. But, he still had time to crush that hope before her saviors came. "I want to play a game." ah there it was. Stone cold dread that replaced any semblance of happiness in those big blue eyes. She knew very well the game he had in mind.

"P-please." He laughed cruelly at her pathetic prayer. His laugh made her flinch and her eyes filled with tears. Sobs wracked the frail body, still suspended and aching.

"Now now...I thought the news would make you happy. Just one more game before they take you away from me. My sweet little one..." he loving stroked the girls cheek, cherishing the feel of her tears on his gray skin. He would miss the tears, even if it would only be for a little while. The girl on the other hand, would miss nothing of this prison, nor her jailor. She still didn't understand how she had come to be in this state. How she had become Pitch's source of fearful power, nor why he continued to torture her when he was obviously already restored to his potential.

"I hate you." She whispered simply. A grin spread across the Boogeyman's face, one that sent shivers up her spine. He knew she hated him. He loved it. But he did wish, somewhere deep inside him, that the girl would love him. That she would at least understand his appreciation for her. For her fear. Without the girl, he would be nothing. Still but a shadow, trapped by his own fears. She had saved him. And he had destroyed her.

The echo of a crash in the distance signaled to Pitch the arrival of his enemies. No doubt Frost had to re-break the old bed frame to allow North entrance to Pitch's lair. He was, after all, a hefty man. The girl also heard the sound, and hope returned to her eyes. She silently plead for an end to this never-ending nightmare. Pitch frowned.

"I suppose our little game must wait. I have guests to attend to." with one last sickening smile he let her fall from the dark bonds and resume her position, curled into a tiny ball, trying to be invisible under the eye of the Nightmare King. And he left the dark cell to greet the Guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth trailed along after Jack as he led through the dark lair. North, Bunny, and Sandy had gone on ahead to look for Pitch. Meanwhile Tooth and Jack were looking for the reason why Pitch had become so powerful so quickly. There had to be a reason.

"Jack did you hear that?" Tooth asked, putting her hand on Jack's shoulder. He paused and listened to the quiet air. Tooth was right...there was something. Very very faint, almost indiscernible. A gentle sobbing.

"What the hell..." Jack murmured, continuing towards the source of the sound. He held his staff out before him in case they ran into trouble. But it was quiet and cold as they continued on. Nothing stopped them. Nothing even hinted at caring that they were there. The sobbing increased the deeper they went into the twisted labyrinth of woe.

"Do you think North, Bunny, and Sandy are okay?" Tooth whispered anxiously.

"Yeah." Jack said it half consciously. The majority of his attention span was concentrated on finding the origin of the sobs. Finally they stopped in front of a pure black wall. The sobbing came from the other side, but the wall seemed solid, and no doors had come up at all. Jack nudged the wall with his staff. A perfect circle of ice formed from the touch, freezing the dark sand. Another nudge shattered the unique phenomenon and created a makeshift door to the hidden room beyond. But at first glance, there was nothing of interest. Jack stepped into the room, sure that whoever was crying was here somewhere. It was Tooth who spotted the girl first. She might not have ever seen her, but for the girl's curious glance at the newcomers. She blended in so well with her dark surroundings. A black dress covered her, kept her cloaked. And you could hardly see the tired and scared face behind dark masses of brown hair. But when Tooth caught sight of the sapphire eyes, she couldn't stop looking.

"Jack." she whispered, tugging on his sleeve. She pointed dumbly at the shaking girl, and Jack soon took up the same stance. Simply gaping at the poor abused creature like he'd never seen such a thing before. Finally Tooth summoned enough strength to step towards the girl. She flinched away with every step, showing just how terrified she was. Tooth had to wonder how long Pitch had kept this child here? How long had he tormented her with her fears? How long had it been since she'd seen real sunlight? "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." She whispered softly, with a friendly smile at the traumatized girl. The child simply whimpered.

"We can take you away from here. Is that what you want?" Jack added, also stepping up next to Tooth. The girl reclined again, but nodded at his words.

"Please." Her voice was weak. Tooth had trouble believing she even spoke. "Please h-help me." Again the painfully soft voice begged for help. Jack carefully walked up to the girl. At least she had stopped flinching away from him. He handed his staff to Tooth and gently, ever so gently, put his arm under her knees, and around her waist. He picked the tiny thing up, amazed at how light she was. She felt like air.

"Can you put your arm around my neck?" He asked gently. She nodded and obliged, shivering slightly at the cold that was emitted from this boy. Whoever he was, and whether or not he was working for the demon she feared, he was certainly kind. Something she had little experience of as of late. She couldn't remember the last time she had a truly warm smile directed at her. Or a kind hug. Or any show of affection. Sometime Pitch would dote on her. Tell her how much she meant to him. How much she had helped him. He would even kiss her, but she didn't like it at all. She liked the kind boy and the strangely feathered girl though. They smiled at her and promised to take her away. And for some reason, she felt safe.

"We have to hurry Jack." Like he needed Tooth to tell him that. This girl, whoever she was, was in really very bad shape. She was completely traumatized, and weak. So frail and broken it hurt to even look at her. It made his heart hurt to think of what she had been subjected to because of Pitch. "Didn't we come this way?" Tooth proposed as they frantically tried to maneuver the never-ending maze of tunnels. Soon enough, thankfully, they heard voices though. Jack recognized Bunny and North. And from the way the girl started shaking in his arms, he could only guess she recognized Pitch's voice. They took one last branched off tunnel before arriving in the main hall of the underground fortress. Pitch sat atop a massive stone throne, addressing the three Guardians. North had his swords drawn, Bunny his boomerangs, and Sandy his whips. But for some reason, none of them were attacking Pitch. Sandy turned at the sound of Jack and Tooth arriving. He noticed the tiny girl in Jack's arms, but didn't draw attention to it just yet.

"Ah Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy, come to join the party." Pitch grinned as the two joined the line of Guardians. The girl started breathing irregularly at the sight of the Boogeyman. She dug her nails into Jack's shoulder, not noticing the way he cringed. Pitch's golden eyes examined Tooth, then flicked to Jack, resting on the girl. His grin faltered. This drew the attention of North and Bunny. They too stared at the girl. But she kept her eyes locked on Pitch. She knew how quickly he could move. If she didn't keep her eyes on him, he may be right behind her in only a moment. And she did not want to be anywhere near him. She clutched to Jack even harsher, beginning to become panicked.

"First you come uninvited into my home. Now you're taking what is mine." Pitch said to disrupt the fixation of North and Bunny on the girl. Jack gently put the girl down, though she protested. She didn't want to let go of the boy. He had rescued her from that dark prison. But Jack had to stand with the other Guardians. He snatched his staff back from Tooth, who ran to comfort the sobbing girl.

"What have you done to girl?" North demanded.

"Oh, this and that. We've spent so much time together it all sorta blends together." He smirked devilishly. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the images that filled her head at the thought of the games. She hated the games. She hated Pitch. She hated everything. "Oh little one...you can't simply block me out." Pitch hissed, his voice seeping into her very thoughts. She grabbed both sides of her head and began to rock, trying to hard to not let him in. she started to sob again, and that pissed Bunny off immensely.

"Pitch I swear you're gunna pay for whatever you've done to this girl!" The pookah exclaimed stepping threateningly towards the Nightmare King. Pitch seemed anything but intimidated by the Easter Bunny's threats. In fact he knowingly ignored the giant rabbit and continued to try and pierce the girls mind. He had to get to her. One last time. He had to feel her fear in his veins. It would be a while before she would be his again. Sandy sensed what the Boogeyman was trying to do and sent a swift whip at the demon, breaking his train of though at releasing the girl temporarily. "Get her outta here mate." Bunny ordered Jack and Tooth. They both nodded, taking to the wind, Jack once again holding the girl. Jack swiftly flew up above the great hall, avoiding the skeletal cages, until he found the tunnel out and they disappeared. Pitch watched his prized possession go with anger written all over his face. He had lost his last opportunity to touch the girls fear. Who knew how long it would take him to recover her. And he was not happy about it.

"Tell me gentlemen...what did you intend to do now. You are in my domain after all." Pitch turned back to the three remaining Guardians. He could take them out right now. Summon sand and pierce the three through the heart. Turn them dark, just as he had the yetis and elves. But the game was just starting. He had made both the first and second move. They had retaliated with a third and fourth, and fifth move. And he needed to think his strategy over before coming back with an equally painful move on them. Preferably one that would bring the girl back to him. He wouldn't be able to go very long without her. Without seeing her tear filled blue eyes, or shaking form that was like a drug to him. He loved her fear. He no longer _needed_ it. It was not his lifeline, as it had been previous. He _wanted_ it was the problem. The girl had given him so much. Or rather he had taken so much from her. He had grown quite attached to the little creature. He even considered stopping his campaign of torture on her and treating her better. But the intoxicating fear that she emitted completely consumed him at times. He loved it. He loved her.

The Guardians saw how deep in thought Pitch had become after asking a question that he didn't really want an answer to. Instead of making an offense, or having to mount a defense, they slipped away allowing the Nightmare King to silently stew in his thoughts. Grieving over the loss of his toy. But he would have her back. He had to have her back.


	3. Chapter 3

The five Guardians stood silently around the bed where the sleeping girl tossed and turned. Despite Sandy's best efforts, the girl seemed to be having nothing but nightmares. It worried them all. They all wanted answers, but none of them were sure about what sort of answers they would receive. Sandy tried again to turn the dark nightmare to a happy dream. A girl chased a kite laughing. But soon enough, the sand turned dark and it was Pitch chasing the girl. Sandy blew sand from his ears in frustration.

Now that he finally had a moment to look the girl over adequately, Jack found himself unable to look away from the beautiful thing. Her hair was a lovely brown, that had flushed gold once they had gotten her out of the shadows. The sun had cast the lovely highlights that must have been acquired from years spent in the sun. The slight freckles on her cheeks and nose confirmed his suspicion that she had in fact been brought to the lair from the world above. Despite the adorable freckles, her skin was nearly as pale as Jack's, save for the bruises and cuts that marred her skin. Once again the winter spirit wondered how long she was kept in darkness.

Tooth was trying to keep back tears as she watched Sandy desperately keep the girl in a good dream. How long had Pitch tortured the girl to make it so that there was no subject that would yield a happy response in her mind? She noticed the way the girl would clench her hands, and every now and then would bite her chapped lips. She was still absolutely aghast at the state the girl had been reduced to.

"I wonder what her name is?" Jack whispered, catching everyone off guard. No one had spoken since they had returned to the North Pole. They'd been watching quietly while the girl slept almost an hour now, and no words had been said. She was amazing yet heartbreaking at the same time. No one knew what to say. Bunny looked from the girl to Jack then back to the girl.

"Did she say anything to ya when ya found her?"

"Just asked us for help." Tooth asked, her voice cracking.

"Why would Pitch keep girl locked up?" North wondered aloud. "And how long has girl suffered?" He added when no one answered. But still not one could respond to his question. No one knew, and no one wanted to be the one who woke the girl to ask.

Suddenly though none of them had to be the one. The girl shot up, jolted by the ending of yet another dream turned nightmare. She looked around, very confused, at the five curious faces surrounding her. Obviously whatever she'd been through had left such an impression on her that she didn't even trust people who showed her kindness. She brought her knees to her chest and tried to be small.

"It's okay, we're your friends." Tooth said comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Pitch isn't here." Bunny added. The girl flinched at his name, but noticeably relaxed at the assurance that her tormentor wasn't present. The girl simply stared back at them, the way they were staring at her. Curious, but hesitant to ask anything. Finally Jack stepped up, taking a seat next to her. She looked wary of him, but did not recline away.

"What's your name?" he asked her. She looked confused. "Do you...have a name?" Both Tooth and Bunny gave him a look, and North playfully smacked him over the head.

"Of course she'd got a name." Bunny rolled his eyes. They all looked back at the girl, but she seemed equally as curious to learn about this name of hers.

"Name?" she asked quietly. Jack felt a shiver go down his spine at that voice. Haunted by pain and fear, but still beautiful.

"Ya. You know, my name is Bunny. That's Sandy, Tooth, North, and that little show pony is Jack Frost." Bunny made the introductions, then they all looked at her for her name. She shrugged.

"Pitch called me Little One sometimes." She offered. They all flinched.

"But...don't you remember what you were called before Pitch?" Tooth asked. The girl crinkled her eyebrows.

"Before Pitch? I don't remember before Pitch." They all recoiled.

"But that's impossible. At most he's kept you there for three years. Before that I would have been able to find you the first time I went to his lair." Jack protested.

"682 days." She said simply. No one knew what to make of it. She gently pulled up the sleeve of the dress to reveal hundreds of tiny black lines, seemingly made from a charcoal stick. "I made one for every morning. Sometimes I wasn't sure if it was morning or not, but Pitch was always happy to tell me how long I had been his prisoner." She explained quietly, running her finger over a group of the lines. They all smudged together. "Eventually it started to blend. Morning and night, entire months faded into one. But I made a mark every morning." Tooth couldn't contain herself anymore. She ran from the room sobbing. North too looked severely disturbed, but he held himself together.

"Two years? He kept you captive two years." Bunny growled. The girl flinched at the ferocity in his tone. He sounded angry with her. "I'm gunna kill him." Bunny continued.

"Calm down Bunny." North hissed with a concerned look at the girl.

"So you don't remember anything before his lair?" Jack demanded, still amazed at how it could be.

"Sometimes, when he let me sleep without nightmares, I could hear a song. I think it was my mother, but that's all I ever remembered about her." She whispered.

"He's gunna pay for this." Bunny insisted.

"North." Jack finally got tired of the pookah upsetting the girl. North nodded and pulled Bunny out of the room, shutting the door in his face. Bunny vented a little to the closed door, but then left to find Tooth. "I'm sorry about Bunny. He has anger issues when it comes to Pitch." Jack sighed. She shrugged, evidently she didn't blame him for hating Pitch.

"I don't want to go back to Pitch." The girl suddenly started sobbing.

"Sweetheart, we're not going to let him anywhere near you!" North shook his head. The girl too shook her head.

"Pitch knew you would come looking in his lair. He told me so. But he also seemed sure that I would only escape him for a little while. He assured me it was only temporary." She started all out crying at this point, terrified at the prospect of returning to her little prison. Sandy could feel the dear radiating off the poor thing, and it made him wary. If she kept up with such a violent fit, Pitch was sure to be drawn to her suffering. He wouldn't be able to keep himself away. So he gently put a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder, and she immediately ceased her crying. A sudden peace settled over her, but the underlying fear was still there.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Jack agreed with North, putting a hand on the girls shoulder. She calmed down the rest of the way and looked between the remaining three Guardians.

"I...I want a name." She decided suddenly. They looked between each other, trying to think of what to say. Finally Jack spoke up.

"You have a name. You just don't remember it." He shook his head sadly.

"If I don't remember it, is it really mine?" They all kinda shrugged at this. "Can...can you give me a name. Until I remember my own?" She asked softly. They all looked at each other for a moment. Then, North smiled.

"I bet Man in Moon would know!" he walked happily to the window to the room, flung it open, and looked up at the full moon with glee. "Manny!" He shouted happily at the moon. He stepped back allowing a moonbeam to fall into the room.

They all waited, the girl thinking that they were acting somewhat absurd, for the Man in the Moon to reply. To her great amazement, the stretch of moonlight moved across the floor, forming a persons shadow on the opposite wall. She simply gaped as her nodded to each of them. Then, using some sort of magic, the mans shadow wrote a single name on the wall and slunk back out of the room. The name was still shining white and silver on the wall.

Larrin.

Sandy wandered off to get Bunny and Tooth while Jack and North stayed with Larrin. She was starting to feel better already. She felt more safe and warm. She liked the cheery way North spoke, and the cute way Jack's eyes would sparkle. Soon enough she felt comfortable with them. She was even willing to rest.

They left her alone and after a quick paper airplane of golden sand from Sandy, she fell asleep. Little did she know what would await her in her slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Larrin walked calmly through some sort of wooded area. Ahead she saw a little boy skipping along, stopping to investigate every little thing he could before racing off. Larrin couldn't even consider catching up. She simply smiled to herself and continued her leisurely pace. She somehow knew that the little boy wouldn't stray too far. He knew better.

She stopped to pick some of the tiny wildflowers that grew at the base of the trees. Little five petaled white flowers. She braided the stems into her ringlet hair as she went, humming the lullaby her mother sang to her as she walked.

A terrified scream ripped the calm air and made Larrin's heart jump to her throat. She instantly ran forward, trying to find the little boy. But when she traced his path she found herself in a clearing, full of dead grass and withered plants. And at the center a deep hole with a skeletal bed frame over it. There was what looked like skid marks leading up to the bed frame and some recently crumbled rock. And instantly Larrin knew. Her brother had fallen into the dark hole. Racing up to the edge of the abyss she peered down, not able to see to the bottom. But she heard sobbing and knew it was him.

"Joey!" she exclaimed.

"Larrin help me!" Her brother pleaded.

"I'll go get mum! Just stay calm! I'll be right back!" she jumped up to start running, but was surprised to find she was not alone in the clearing. A tall shadowy man stood opposite the hole from her, looking her over like a predator over pray. She shivered but pointed at the gap. "Please sir, my brother fell! Please help us!" She begged. The man considered the girl for a moment and evidently found something appealing about her.

"And what would I get in return for releasing your brother?" He asked seductively. She gaped at him, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a little ticked off by the smirk on his face. He sensed her anger towards him and the smirk deepened. He casually walked around the bed frame, coming to tower over the girl, who none the less held her ground.

"Allow me to make some introductions. I am Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. King of Nightmares. You're brother fell right into my trap. And if you want me to let him go then what have you to offer me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You want me to trade myself for my little brother?!"

"Ah, she understands." She scowled at the condescending tone of his voice. "He's so young and full of life. I would have a lot of fun scaring the happiness right out of him. But...I have the feeling you have something better to offer me..." She cast a look at the hole where Joey had fell, then back through the trees where they had come. The little town they were visiting wasn't too far. Maybe she could run and call for help before this madman did something to her or Joey. "I'm afraid by the time anyone arrived to help...there would be nothing for them to find." he spoke as if he could read her mind. She glared at him, which secretly sent a shiver of pleasure up the mans spine. He certainly liked the spirit and vibrant nature that radiated off this girl. If turned into fear, he could practically feed off it.

The girl considered the evil man for another moment, but another desperate call for help from her brother erased any doubt from her mind. She didn't care what happened to her...she had to save him from this monster.

"If you let Joey go...you can have me." She finally whispered. He grinned and in one fluid motion shoved the girl back. She tripped over the bed frame and tumbled down into the darkness of the opening. She landed on her shoulder, hissing as pain branched out from the site of impact. She gently sat up on her knees and looked around for Joey.

"Larrin!" his voice came from above her. A tiny face appeared at the top of the trap hole, squinting to try and see his sister.

"Joey run!" she demanded. She would not give herself up simply so her brother could fall victim again.

"But Larrin!"

"No! Listen to me! Get out of here!" She put as much anger and power into her voice so that the boy would listen. And after a short whimper and sob, he did run off. He yelled back that he would get help, but somehow Larrin knew he wouldn't be able to find her again. The man, Pitch Black, had stated as much. Speaking of the "King of Nightmares"...where was he? And more importantly...what happened now?

She stood on shaky legs, cradling her injured arm to her side, and curiously stepped forward to investigate. The tunnel led deeper into a sort of throne room. Decrepit cages covered the ceiling and an odd globe full of glowing yellow lights stood in the middle of the room. But other than that it was all dark stone in huge columns and staircases. Where ever she was it was strange. She continued to look around a little before a loud and creepy voice called out, echoing all over the walls and sending a shiver down her spine.

"Do you like your new home little one?"

"Home? Try prison!" She shouted back, but her voice didn't carry or echo like his did. She wondered just what this guy was, and why he wanted her so bad as to trick her brother.

"So harsh. It's positively adorable." The voice again taunted her. She spun around, searching for the man behind the voice. Where was he? A hand grabbed hold of her uninjured arm and pulled her back into shadows. When the darkness went away from her eyes, she wasn't in the large room anymore. Instead a tiny cell with no bed, nor any defining features, greeted her. She stepped curiously to the center of the room, trying to understand how she'd gotten there. This was all just so weird. She was sure she'd done the right thing. Joey was safe, and that was all that mattered. Still, she was starting to get scared. What would happen to her? What did the odd man want from her?

In the corner of the room, the man materialized from the shadows and watched her silently for a moment before stepping forward. Once she caught sight of him, she backed away, all the way to the wall. He grinned as the first little taste of the girls fear met him. Even from that little tidbit he was hooked. It was like no fear he'd ever experienced before. So full of other emotions that it made him glow with longing. He had to have more.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled when he stepped forward. Ignoring her words he continued until he was uncomfortably close to her. He realized that without her little bravery front he could get so much more fear from the girl. What was her name again? Larrin.

"Now now Larrin...you belong to me now. You don't get to tell me what to do." he tisked and backhanded the girl. From the pain came another trace of that magical fear that Pitch wanted. He sighed in bliss as he felt it once more, and frowned when it stopped. The girl had resumed her unflinching demeanor.

"I do not belong to you! I saved my brother, I didn't sell my soul." Pitch laughed at this, grabbing the girl's face in his hand. His pointed fingernails dug into her cheeks and she shrieked a little at the sudden pain.

"That is where you are wrong. You are mine. And I have a perfect idea as to what to do with you." His smile made her shiver and his glowing gold eyes narrowed into slits. God...what had she gotten herself into?

Larrin shot up from the memory, a cold sweat on her forehead. Jack Frost, who had volunteered to stay with her while she slept, stirred from his own dreams. He noticed immediately the panic written all over the girls face and put his hand on hers.

"Are you okay?"

"I remember what happened! Pitch tricked me into trading myself for my brother!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking and practically rising an octave. Jack signaled to the attending yeti to go get North then turned back to Larrin.

"Do you remember where you were, or your parents?"

"No...just my brother." Her eyes teared up at the thought. What had happened to Joey after that? Did her parents go looking for her? Were they still looking for her two years after that horrible day?

"What is wrong?" North barged in, taking in the frightened Larrin and the concerned Jack.

"She had a nightmare about the day Pitch took her." Jack explained sympathetically. North's eyes narrowed a little and he took up the other side of her bed, putting a heavy hand on her shoulder. No one spoke for a moment. Larrin's mind was full of her brother. Then Pitch's glowing eyes. A visible shudder went up her spine. Would she ever be able to completely remember how she was before him? Would she ever be able to be that way again? Innocent and fearless...

"Jack...what if Pitch goes after Joey again?" Larrin suddenly exclaimed.

"We will find your brother Larrin." Jack assured her. "If Pitch goes anywhere near your family or you he will suffer dearly."

"But...I don't remember where they are or who they are! There must be a way for me to remember!" She was beginning to become frustrated. Fear had practically destroyed any memory of her happily life previous to that dungeon. But now she was sure there was one and that she must remember. North and Jack exchanged a look, both knowing who could help her, but neither one sure if she was up to it. She was still upset and weak. Two years of being tortured would make anyone less than peachy.

"Larrin are you sure you're strong enough to go searching for answers?" Jack questioned, looking the girl right in the eyes.

"I have to know Jack." He nodded slowly.

"I'll go get Sandy."


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch glared at the little child to whom he'd given a soul wrenching nightmare. While the potent fear coming off the child was indeed sustaining, it was not the lovely fear he'd grown to love from Larrin. Oh yes he remembered her name. He'd been watching the girl for much longer than she thought. Waiting for the opportunity to force the girl into his lair. And her little brother was the perfect leverage, that day in the woods. And now he missed the girl. Having to substitute her beautiful fear for this child and many others like him around the world.

Gathering the last bits of fear he could from the squirming kid, he left the sleepy town and ventured into the shadows. He had collected a lot of fear through the night. But there was one girls fear that he wanted. She was his...and he wanted her. But he still had yet to figure out just how to take his move in this growing game. He could sense that she was having a nightmare. How could she not after all he'd put her through? But this one felt different. Separated as they were by many miles, he knew she was starting to remember. He grinned. Perfect. That meant he could go ahead and take a chance on his original plan. He wasn't sure if she'd be able to remember her brother or not. But now that he knew she would, he could go ahead and track down the boy.

The boy still searched for his big sister. It would only be humane for Pitch to reunite them. At least for a moment before he captured Larrin again. He thought about how the boy had acted just after he'd taken Larrin. He'd run off to get his parents, and though they searched the woods for nearly a weak they couldn't find her. The towns people insisted she must have fell into the icy waters, as there was a fresh break in the pond when they went searching. But Joey and his precious parents still believed that somehow their precious Larrin was still alive.

They were right of course, but Pitch wasn't intending to reunite the happy family for long. Just long enough to get some of Larrin's bravery and spirit back. It would make that much more fun to completely break her again. And it would give him an upper hand in the impending battle with the guardians, who he was sure had grown very attached to her by now. How could they not? Even her, King of the Nightmares, had become very affectionate towards the girl. He hated to admit it, but he had a bit of a weakness for her. He would probably surrender all his nightmares for her. Mostly because with he he could simply feed off her fear and create more. But he longed to see fear filled blue eyes and a trembling lip again.

He emerged from the shadows in front of a little one story home. It was a small town somewhere snowy. A little boy sat outside the house, his face in his hands. His parents were fighting again, over Larrin...again. He wasn't sure how much more he'd be willing to take. He missed his sister so much.

Pitch stayed in the shadows, waiting. It wouldn't be too long now. Larrin was starting to remember. It wouldn't take too much for her to remember her home and parents as well as her little brother. The guardians would bring Larrin to her home, hoping that once she was back with them she would be safe. But the fools didn't know the half of the story behind him and Larrin. He would have the girl back, no matter how much the meddling guardians wanted to keep her safe.

THE NORTH POLE

Sandy looked at Larrin with the same concerned look North and Jack had given her. They were all wondering the same thing...would she be able to handle the memories Sandy uncovered? Before he could get at her past before Pitch, he would have to speed through her tormented two years. Something he really didn't want to see, but was even more sure that she didn't want to see. However, since her dream where she remembered her brother, Larrin had become resolute in finding out who she was before Pitch took her away.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Tooth asked, putting a hand on Larrin's shoulder. They had tried explaining to her that she could just use her teeth to get her memories, but she didn't want to wait for the tooth fairies to find them. She wanted to know right now, even if it meant going over the horrors she'd witnessed over the last two years.

"Yes." Larrin said determinedly.

"As soon as my fairies get back he'll stop and you can use your teeth." She added before stepping away. Sandy took her place next to Larrin's bed. She smiled slightly at him, encouraging him to go ahead and send his sand into her head. He looked at North one more time before a small stream of sand reached from his forehead to hers. Her eyes closed as memories began to flash in her mind.

The first few made her shake with fear. All memories of Pitch and her prison. But Sandy tried his best to move past those quickly. It took far to long to find the end of them though, and Larrin was crying by the time Sandy reached that day when Pitch tricked her brother into falling into his lair. Soon enough though it wasn't Pitch she was seeing. She saw her little brother. Her mom...her dad. They were kind people with round cheeks and sparkling eyes. They had been visiting the town where Larrin was captured.

Sandy pressed further, seeing their family road trip all the way back to the little home where they lived. He saw how Larrin and Joey, her brother, got along and when she beat up the boys who were teasing him. He saw her walking across a tree branch like she had no fear. He saw her face the school bully without even flinching. She was fearless. She was a completely different girl than she was now.

And she could recollect all of it. Pretty soon Sandy didn't even need to press to help her see the memories. They flooded her mind like a dam had been released. All her dance recitals and the family Christmas parties. The painting she'd made for her parents when she was only eight. It was all amazing! What Sandy found nearly impossible to believe was that Larrin was fifteen when they went on that trip. That meant she was seventeen now, when she appeared to only be thirteen. It was probably an effect of the fear driven existence she'd been subjected to the last two years that had made her seems to young and innocent.

Sandy stepped back from the bed, letting Larrin remember on her own. She smiled to herself as she saw Joey and her dad making a model airplane, ending up completely covered in wood glue, the both of them. She recalled her parents telling her to never stop believing. That magic was real, that Santa would visit every Christmas, and the Easter Bunny every spring. Her parents were believers! They would probably be able to see the Guardians when they took her back to her home! At that though she opened her eyes again. All of them had inched closer, curious to see her reaction to having her memories retrieved. Jack was the first to step back, seeing the renewed fire in her eyes. She grinned wide.

"I remember it! Everything! My mom telling me about all of you and my dad building me a tree house and Joey!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her bed and giving a little twirl. Then she sought out Sandy and swept him into a big hug. "Oh thank you! I'm not afraid anymore! I remember!" She sighed in relief at the truth in her statement. She _wasn't_ afraid anymore!

Halfway across the world, Pitch cringed noticeably, a sudden pain ripping through him. He stumbled back against a wall, clutching his chest. He felt suddenly empty...frail...scared! What was happening to him? Could it be...Larrin...she wasn't scared. She was happy. The girl he'd built his power off of was fearless again. He could feel it right down to his black heart. With a growl he disappeared into darkness to seek out a child to feed off of. He suddenly felt weak, and he couldn't stand for that when so much was at stake! He would make Larrin pay for making him so weak. Once he had her in his clutched again he would show her why she should fear him, and why she would do good not to forget it.

Larrin herself was feeling great. She felt strong and happy. She could remember with pristine clarity every event in her life, even the bad ones. But the bad ones seemed good compared to Pitch. Everything seemed so much better in comparison. And all she wanted now was to go home. Tooth brought her a pretty violet dress to change into, and bunny brought her some flowers for her hair. Meanwhile Jack leaned over the railing in the workroom, looking slightly sad.

"What is wrong Jack? Are you not happy for Larrin?" North asked stepping up to the winter spirit. Jack looked at the enthusiastic man and half-smiled.

"I am. Really I am. It's just...what if this is just what Pitch wants? What if us taking her back there would spring some sort of trap?" He wondered, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't think I could handle it if he got his hands on her again. Seeing her now, so happy...if he reduced her into that shell of a girl again..." He didn't have to finish. North too was thinking about it.

"I have collaborated with Bunny and Tooth. We are all assembling teams of five to guard Larrin and her family. Five elves, five fairies, five eggs. They will keep Larrin safe."

"Come on North. Fifteen little creatures aren't gonna keep Pitch off this girl. He obviously feels for her, why else would he react that way when we took her?"

"Maybe not, but they can warn us."

"You said he took some elves and yetis when he appeared here a few days ago."

"Da."

"What do you think happened to them? He probably turned them into nightmares. No reason he couldn't do it to the patrols. I just...I don't think this is a very good idea. She'll be completely unprotected. Not to mention her family is probably in serious danger. The best way to protect her would to keep her here. Or the Warren, or the Tooth Palace! And I bet, from what she's told us of her parents, they would be thrilled to join her!" Jack threw up his hands, grumbling under his breath slightly.

"Jack I know dis is hard for you. But it is for best that she goes back to family." North put a heavy hand on Jack's shoulders. He nodded.

"Yeah." He looked down the hall where Larrin was dancing with Tooth, twirling in her new dress that was a dramatic change from the bland black one she was wearing. Maybe the truth was that he would miss her. She was so full of life, but at the same time he knew she was capable of withstanding great afflictions. She was brave and beautiful and spirited...she was just like him. He wanted her to stay because he wanted more time with her. He wanted to understand how this girl had awoken his frosty heart after three hundred years.

"Jack!" she smiled and ran up to him, hugging him and letting him spin her around. They both laughed when he stopped and realized they were mere inches away. She laughed awkwardly again and dis-attached herself from him. "You and Tooth will visit me right?" She asked shyly.

"Of course! Nothing could keep us away!" He insisted. North looked between the two knowingly. The boy he'd started considering a son was blushing ever so slightly. And the beautiful girl they'd saved was smiling so big and bright. He could read between the awkward body language and short meaningful words.

"You two ready to go yet?" Bunny asked separating the two. North gave the bunny a pointed look, but agreed that now was not the time. Now it was time to return Larrin back to her home.

"Do you think they'll still live in the same place? Or that they'll still want me? What if they had another baby or adopted someone to replace me!" she suddenly started having anxious thoughts, but one look from Jack told her she was being ridiculous.

"Come on. Do you wanna see Santa's sleigh?"


	6. Chapter 6

With every second that passed Larrin got more anxious. They were getting closer to her home, and she was practically dancing in her seat, her hand held fast to Jack's. When she had first seen the sleight she had been amazed. The thing was so cool! But she was kinda scared of heights, and this thing went really high really fast.

"How you holding up Larrin?" North asked with a grin towards the wide eyed girl. She returned the grin with a fearless glint in her eyes.

"Bring it on Santa!" she encouraged. He chuckled and urged the reindeer faster, much to Bunny's dismay. He made mumbles like he wanted to upchuck any moment now. Larrin's angelic giggles calmed him though and he smiled at the kid. She was supposedly seventeen, at least that's what Sandy had told them. But she acted like a little kid still. And she looked very young. With rosy red cheeks and a bouncy nature. Bunny could only imagine how she must have acted previous to her captivity. And his heart sunk a little realizing that the poor girl would probably never be the same again.

"Hold on Larrin!" North announced, tossing a snow-globe into the air after whispering to it. Larrin gasped as a portal opened which North steered right into. It seemed like only a moment later they were somewhere completely different, but someplace so familiar it ached. Larrin sighed heavily, recognizing the little town as her town. The one she left behind two years ago. The one she never thought she'd come back to.

As soon as the sleigh touched the ground, and before it had a chance to really stop, she was out and bounding down the street. She seemed to know exactly where to go, leaving the Guardians in her dust as she raced towards her home.

"Larrin wait!" Jack called but the girl was already gone. He glanced at Bunny, who shrugged. "We should follow her." Jack supposed. Tooth and Sandy looked at each other then back at the three.

"Jack we gotta work. You three go on, tell her we'll miss her." Tooth explained for the both of them. The other three watched them go them looked at each other.

"I'll park the sleigh." North acknowledged, taking back his seat in the wondrous ride. Bunny and Jack only had to look at each other once and both smirked.

"Race ya."

"If ya can keep up cottontail." Jack taunted already flying off. Both knew generally what to look for from Sandy's description. And they assumed Larrin would need a minute alone with her family anyway. A race would be a good way to amuse themselves. Both observed every home they passed but neither were really _intent_ on finding Larrin's home.

"Hey Frostbite!" Jack stopped dead to look at Bunny. He was pointing to a home whose door was left wide open, the welcome rug slightly off as though someone was too busy to replace it.

Larrin had paid no attention to the rug as she had run into her home. She had burst right through the door, past the foyer, and into the family room where sure enough her parents and brother were all sitting watching TV. Joey, her mom, and her dad all looked up in utter shock at the girl who was suddenly standing in their home. It took Joey a solid 30 seconds to recognize Larrin. And an addition 30 for her parents.

"L...Larrin!" Joey shouted, running and wrapping his arms around her small waist. She returned the hug, squeezing his so tight he could hardly breathe. It got worse when their parents too joined in the intense group hug.

"Mommy! Daddy! Joey!" She started sobbing from all the built up emotions she had been storing ever since she remembered her family. How much she missed them and how much she wanted to hold them again. No one could form coherent words for the longest time, all of them were shedding tears. Her mom was completely hysterical, clutching to Larrin like a kid to a safety blanket. Her dad placed his hands on either side of his daughters face, just mumbling little words that didn't exactly make sense. And Joey kept his face buried in her stomach, just sobbing with love and gratitude that his sister was home.

"Larrin you here?" Jack's voice shattered the Kodiak moment and drew all of their attentions to the still open door. Jack and Bunny appeared in the room and simply looked at the intruded upon scene. "Oh. Uh...sorry."

"Um, just who are you?" Her dad demanded standing protectively in front of the other three. Larrin squirmed out of her mom's arms and smiled at the two Guardians.

"Dad it's okay. They were the ones who rescued me!" she exclaimed. He looked from his daughter to the other two again.

"Rescued...but...Larrin where have you been?" Her face fell. Oh yeah.

"We looked for you Larrin, all over those woods. But the hole wasn't there anymore." Joey insisted. She shook her head.

"I know. But..."

"She was taken by an evil force. The Boogeyman." Bunny explained so she wouldn't have to. Her mother felt her shudder at the mention of Pitch. What Larrin had been trying to shove off suddenly came rushing back into her mind. She had wanted to forget about it just long enough to have a good family reunion. But suddenly it was very bleak.

"Larrin..." Joey noticed the way his sister was reacting to the mention of this evil force and hugged her again.

"The Boogeyman? A kids tale." Her mom shook her head.

"Well so are we. I'm Jack Frost, and this is the Easter Bunny. We, along with Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman found Larrin in Pitch Black's lair, saved her, and have been watching over her for the last few days." The stone cold seriousness in his voice, plus the nod from Larrin was enough to convince her dad. He stood up from their little family huddle and reached out his hand. At first Jack hesitated but shook hands with the large guy. Bunny did as well, smiling slightly at how much like Larrin this guy was.

"Then all I can say is thank you. For saving her. And bringing her back home." He looked back at his daughter, smiling fondly at her. It had been an excruciatingly long time since he'd seen her. Since he'd seen that smile that almost everyone in their town knew. Larrin had always been at the center of everything that happened in their little city. Now she was back.

"Thank you." Her mom agreed.

"Thank you." Joey smiled happily. Larrin smiled at her new friends, eyes shining. But none of them bothered to glance into the shadows of the room. None of them saw the pissed off golden eyes glowering at the grinning girl. No one saw Pitch Black, waiting for the right moment to reclaim not only the girl he wanted so badly. But also her little brother.

Instead everyone started laughing, for no reason at all. They all sat down, Larrin and her parents on one sofa and the two Guardians with Joey on the other. Larrin's mother told stories about her daughter, telling them how Larrin had always been a blessing to them. She explained how Larrin had always protected all the kids from bullies and danger. She had amused them and adults alike.

"Uh, Jack? Bunny? Why is door open?" North's strong accent floated into the gathering and Larrin smiled again.

"Come in North!" she invited. They heard him gently close the door and Larrin couldn't keep the grin off her face as her parents gaped at the buff Russian who came to stand in their home. "Mom, Daddy...meet North. Or Santa Clause." She explained. North shook hands with her parents and high-fived Joey before taking a seat in the recliner that was dwarfed by the large man.

After a good hour of chatting and laughing and clinging to her much missed parents, everyone noticed the long yawn Larrin let out. She was really worn out, it had been a long day.

"We left your room exactly as it was. We hope...we knew you would be back." Her mom explained. Joey jumped up to take Larrin upstairs.

"Uh, see ya guys around?" Larrin asked with a smile at the Guardians.

"Yeah. We'll see ya." Jack nodded with a slight purple blush. It was not lost on North, nor on Larrin's father. Larrin however seemed painfully oblivious to the blush and hurried away with Joey, just catching a snippet of North telling her parents that they should be careful. Who knew when Pitch would be back for Larrin. They would do their best to make sure she was safe, but they wanted to be sure she would not be without the protection of her family.

"I still can't believe you're finally back! I've missed you so much Larrin!" Joey exclaimed as he ushered his sister into her room. She sighed happily at the familiar abode and turned to her brother. He had grown a lot over two years, or maybe she had shrunk. But he was still the little brother she loved.

"I missed you too. When they rescued me I didn't even remember my name, but the first thing I did remember was you." She explained. Joey cringed a little at her admittance of how low she had gone. Not remembering her name?

"Man, two years under the Boogeyman's thumb? It really messed ya up huh?" He looked down uncomfortably. She sighed and put an arm around her little brother.

"But it was worth it because I saved you." She smiled. He didn't quite believe her, but he smiled at her anyway.

"Oh how touching." Larrin's blood froze. Her smile immediately dropped. And her hold on Joey became a death grip. A scream threatened to break her lips, but before she could make a sound, Pitch emerged from the shadowed corner of her room and left her soundless. Joey too found himself trapped by scared silence when the dark man came into view. He had a feeling this man...person...thing was the one who had taken Larrin. He had a feeling it was this bastard that had stolen his sister and reduced her to a nameless little girl. But he was still too frightened of the man to be angry.

Pitch took in the sight of Larrin and Joey with an amused smirk on his face. But Larrin could see anger in his golden eyes and it sent a shiver up her spine. She needed to call the Guardians. She was finally home, she was finally with her family. She would not go back to that painful existence. But for some reason she was paralyzed. The way Pitch was looking at her, she'd seen that look before. Not to long ago she had declared that she was not afraid. But seeing his eyes...seeing him stand dominantly in her childhood room. It brought all that fearlessness crashing down. Fear poured from her, and Pitch drank it all up.

Pitch took a step forward and it startled Joey enough for him to scream. But it was short lived as a tendril of nightmare sand wrapped around the boys mouth and pulled him away from his sister. Larrin panicked, trying to hold onto Joey but failing. She felt the tendrils wrapping around her ankle and looked down at the offending snake-like creature. By the time she looked back up Joey was gone, lost in the shadows. It was just her and Pitch, a situation she never wanted to be in ever again. He walked calmly towards her, a smile on his face but anger in his eyes.

"Poor boy. Did you see how scared he was?" he cooed, running his finger down her cheek. A gentle tear followed after the gray finger.

"Bring him back, please!" She begged, a choked sob almost strangling the plea. "He's not part of this." She added when he didn't appear phased.

"He wasn't. But it really hurt when you said you weren't afraid of me Larrin." A shudder went up her spine when she heard her name from his lips. She had almost thought maybe he didn't know her name. That she was just a hobby for him. Pitch smirked at the effect he had on her. Just by saying her name...he had regained some of the power he had over her.

"I...I didn't know you heard me..." She didn't really know what else to say. Pitch made a noise a mix between a scoff and a growl. It made Larrin flinch a little.

"Well I did. Now it's about time we leave. Joey is waiting for you." He was positively ecstatic at the fear that flashed in her eyes.

"Please Pitch let Joey go!"

"No I have something very special in store for little Joey. And for you Larrin. Sweet dreams." Dark sand swarmed in front of her eyes, blinding her for a moment before she felt herself going unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Pitch watched the sleeping form of the girl for what seemed like hours. She showed no signs of life save for her steady very slow breathing. He watched her chest rise then fall ever so subtly. Joey wasn't nearly as peacefully to watch. He screamed and shouted from his hanging cage, trying to break the bars, trying to slip between them to get to his sister.

"The Guardians will come for us Pitch! If you touch my sister they'll kick your gray butt!" He shouted, rattling the thick bars angrily. Pitch smirked slightly and looked from the sleeping Larrin to her brother.

"Is that so Joey? I don't think they could. Nor do I think you understand just who you are dealing with." Pitch melted into shadows, making Joey red with anger. It wasn't fair that he could just slip away during an argument while the other person still had things to yell. But Joey looked from the dark where Pitch had disappeared to his sister, sleeping deeply on the dark ground by a weird looking globe. She didn't appear to be having a nightmare, but how could she be having anything else? He felt so sad just looking at her. Two years ago she was so warm and knowing and friendly. And despite the fact that she still smiled at him when she came home, he could see she wasn't quite the same.

Pitch had hurt her. Very deeply, more so than their birth parents ever had when she was little. Maybe it was the abuse both she and Joey suffered as little children that made it so easy for Pitch to break Larrin. But after they had been adopted by their new mommy and daddy, Larrin had been so happy. You could hardly catch a sight of her without a brilliant smile or a laugh on her lips. She wasn't like that anymore.

"I can make her forget them Joey." Pitch's voice startled the already terrified boy and he jumped near a foot. He turned to glare at the golden eyed Nightmare King.

"Why?" Pitch shrugged at that, trying to seem less interested than he was.

"She served her purpose for me a long time ago. I needed your sister so I could return to power. She had suffered so much at the hands of your birth parents, I knew it wouldn't be long to reach a breaking point. And then after that...I became completely infatuated with her. Well mostly her fear."

"So why didn't you stop? Why not let her return to her family?" Joey demanded, cheeks getting red with anger.

"I couldn't let her go." Pitch looked lovingly down at the girl. "I always intended to make it up to her. Once I defeated the Guardians and had my place reestablished on this world. I wanted to give her everything she deserved. A grand palace, all the pleasures in life she could wish for. Someone to love her." Joey looked at the Boogeyman in disbelief. He didn't really mean himself did he? After everything he'd done to Larrin, he wanted to try and convince her that he loved her? How stupid! But Joey saw the slight weakness in Pitch's eyes and decided to try and work a wedge in.

"You still have a chance to make it up to her. Let us go. You have your oh so precious power. You don't need her anymore, and she won't want you ever if you go about it like this." Joey pointed out. Pitch narrowed his eyes slightly and glared at the rocky ground of his cave.

"I'm afraid it's too late now. And besides, I do need her. When I let the Guardians carry her away she nearly destroyed me with only a few words. I have become so attached to her that if she were to stop being afraid of me completely it would destroy me. I need her to remain afraid, at least until I have put an end to the Guardians. By then I will have more than enough believers to not be so _dependent_." He spat the word out like a swear word. "And then...then I will make her queen over the shadows."

"And if she doesn't want to be?" Joey narrowed his eyes. Pitch rolled his eyes giving Joey a look like, 'are you serious'.

"She would do anything for you Joey. And so I have great plans in place." Joey crinkled his eyebrows together in a mix of fear and confusion. He put as much distance as he could between the two of them, and tears built in his eyes as a black arrow materialized in Pitch's hands. "Sweet dreams Joey."

WITH THE GUARDIANS

"I don't understand! How did this happen?!" Larrin's father demanded, gesturing to his daughter's empty room. Her mother was rather close to tears and she stood next to her husband waiting for an answer from one of the Guardians. Jack was busily pacing back and forth, trying to keep his mind off the obvious answer. Bunny looked to North, hoping the leader of the Guardians would have an answer. Because he sure as hell didn't.

"And Joey is gone too! Would Pitch have taken both of them?" Her mother asked, wiping her eyes. When they had first adopted Larrin and Joey, the children never showed any affection. They never smiled or laughed. But Larrin was so protective of Joey. She just hoped that where ever they were, they were together. That way at least she could be sure they were looking out for each other.

"We...we didn't think he would be back so soon. We assumed he would try to make a move against us _before_ he came for Larrin." North said sadly.

"Well how can we get them back?!" Her father demanded. When Larrin had been taken two years ago he had felt so responsible for it. After hearing her circumstances with her biological parents, he had been so protective of the girl. And seeing her tonight it had made his heart ache with how much he'd missed her. Now she was gone again.

"We'll go back to his lair. If he has them, they'll be there." Jack explained bravely. Her mother sobbed and her father nodded. Jack tried to look reassuring as he and the other two Guardians made their way out of the house. "Bunny, you got our ride?" The pooka nodded and tapped his foot on the ground a few times before a hole emerged. They all jumped through, Bunny and Jack maneuvering the swift tunnel easily but North bumping around behind them letting out little lines of Russian swears. When the end of the tunnel opened Bunny was the first out. Jack swooped out and stopped just before hitting Bunny. But North careened right into both, the three collapsing into a heap.

"_O bozhe moi." _North muttered. After recovering and stretching, the buff man took the lead and began walking. They were in Pitch's lair, the dark rock and cold air felt exactly as creepy as the last time. But something felt different. When last they had been here, the whole place had seemed to be alive. To breathe with fear and darkness. But now, it felt dead and blank.

"Guys." Jack motioned towards a tunnel that held a little more light at the end than the one they were traveling. They followed the new tunnel all the way to the grand cave. But, it was different now. The cages were gone, and so was the globe. It was just a cave. They all let out a groan. "Great. He picked now to move." Jack muttered.

"We don't have time for this mate." Bunny growled.

"We should consult Man in Moon. Bunny take us back to sleigh. We will get Tooth and Sandy and meet at workshop." North instructed. Bunny nodded, opening a tunnel that let out right next to North's sleigh.

"I'll go find Tooth and Sandy." Jack explained and took off on the wind. Bunny and North boarded his sleigh and rushed off, Bunny taking his normal pose now that Larrin wasn't there to comfort him with her giggles. He missed her. And he was determined to get her back.

IN PITCH'S LAIR

Larrin moaned slightly in her sleep and began to stir. She had been still as death, save her slow breathing, but now she was finally rejoining them in the land of consciousness. She mumbled something Pitch didn't understand and then stood, looking around in terror. She knew where she was. It had to be Pitch's lair. How could it be anything else? She began to shake slightly as she slowly walked, trying to investigate a possible escape and also trying to find Joey. A dark shadow passed over her, making her shudder. And Pitch materialized from the darkness in front of her. She was too frightened to move as he towered over her.

"You slept so long I was worried I had overdone it on the Nightmare Sand." He said seductively, darkness curling around Larrin and tugging slightly at her pretty lavender dress.

"Stop it!" She cried, trying to squirm away from the darkness. It made Pitch laugh, the sound like pure evil to Larrin. He watched her futilely trying to escape the claws that clung to her hair and arms and dress for a moment before dismissing the darkness with the flick of his hand. He reached out, grabbing the girl by her throat, before she could move. He held her startlingly close to his own face, making her look him in the eye.

"Did you miss me Larrin? I missed you." He cooed. She shuddered, hearing her name come from her lips. The two years of torture she endured, he had never referenced her name. And now she was glad for it. It sounded so rotten and cold when he spoke it.

"Where's Joey?" she demanded instead of acknowledging his sick taunts.

"Oh not to far away. We've been spending some quality time together. Talking about your parents. You remember them don't you Larrin? Not the softhearted pair that adopted you, the ones who gave birth to you. Do you remember how daddy would beat you? How mommy would look the other way, not listening when you asked for help? And poor little Joey, he was so small. It was hard not to break the boy for your father." He smirked, enjoying the way she squirmed in his grasp, desperately trying to ignore him.

"Stop it please!" She begged, tears on her cheeks. Pitch chuckled deep in his throat, before simply dropping the girl to the ground. She sucked in heavy breaths, trying to forget the memories as they became prevalent. When Sandy had retrieved her memories, he had stopped urging her mind before she could think of her birth parents. She hadn't remembered them. Not until this moment. But now the memories flooded her mind like a sickness, making her heart break in her chest.

"Oh poor Larrin." Pitch cooed, putting his fingers beneath her chin to tip her head up towards his. "It hurts, doesn't it." She couldn't help but nod. "It hurt me too when you so casually dismissed me."

"I didn't know I would hurt you!" She sniffled defensively. She didn't necessarily care if she had hurt him, in fact it made her thrilled to learn she had dished even a little bit of what he had fed her for so long. But she knew if she wanted any sort of mercy for herself or for Joey, she should at least _act_ sorry.

"I know. But none the less, I have someone to introduce you to. Although, I think you have already met." He released her and walked away a few paces. He gestured faintly to the side where there was only darkness. Larrin sniffled a little but tried to peer into the darkness. She tried to see who it was Pitch was talking about. And she recoiled noticeably when golden eyes opened in the darkness. They were accompanied by a round face that she did know. But his skin was gray, and his hair a dark black. His clothes too were now black, and all his skin the same horrifying color as Pitch's. Larrin's eyes began shedding tears uncontrollably as realization dawned on her.

"Joey." Her voice was high and sad. Her brother looked at her with a malicious smirk, similar to the one the Nightmare King was wearing. Pitch walked over to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I have to admit I've grown somewhat attached to the lad. And I figured how better to make him warm up to me, than to make him my newest Fearling. It's a good look for him don't you think Larrin?"

"You sadistic bastard! Turn him back!" She exclaimed, the tears still flowing. Joey shrugged off Pitch's hand and walked up to his sister, wiping away a few of her tears.

"It's okay Larrin. He's going to make everything better." It nearly broke her heart to hear her little brother like this. His voice distorted and dark.

"It's true Larrin. With Joey's and your help, the Guardians will fall. And then, everything will be better. Everything...will be Pitch Black." Pitch again tilted her face towards his. "And you will be the queen of it all." With a smirk he pressed his lips to hers. Darkness clouded Larrin's vision and she passed out, still in the hands of her tormentor and Fearling brother.

**Authors Note: If anyone is interested in doing some fan art for this story, perhaps a shot of Larrin and Pitch, please Private Message me and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack paced in the workshop waiting for someone to come up with a solution. But everyone was still a little shell shocked that Larrin had been taken right under their noses! Even when they had tried to talk to MiM, they had no success in finding out anything! It was pissing Jack of to no end! He tried to stop pacing and calm down, but moments later he shouted in outrage and a pillar of ice shot up from the floor where his staff hit. It connected all the way to the ceiling, spreading out like branches of a tree. Tooth looked at Jack with a heavy heart. She hated seeing him like this, but there would be no way to comfort him.

"There must be something MiM can do!" He shouted angrily. North looked at him with wearily, half lidded eyes and shook his head slowly. Jack growled, the pillar of ice widening.

"Jack calm down mate. We'll find her we just gotta think logically!" Bunny pointed out. They were all trying but none of them could even begin to imagine where Pitch may have gone to. Jack turned to the globe to examine different places. Alaska was dark for a good month at a time. Maybe he was there! But it was a month of sun right now. What about the arctic? No Pitch knew Jack went there way to often. Jack continued to think up and shoot down ideas as North rubbed his beard and Tooth nervously fluttered around. Bunny and Sandy for the most part just glared at the floor. But sometimes Sandy would look excited, only to look sad a moment later.

_Amazon._

Jack didn't know where the voice was coming from. He stopped his fretting immediately to look around. None of his friends had said anything. And there was no one else around. All the elves and yetis had been sent away until further notice. Then Jack looked up, immediately seeing MiM through the giant sky roof. The glowing orb seemed to be smiling at him, and Jack smiled back. The amazon.

OOOOO

Larrin awoke to the golden eyed Joey sitting beside her bed. She nearly screamed, trying to scoot as far away from her Nightmare Brother as possible. Joey looked alarmed at the way Larrin was reacting to him. He even reached a hand out to try and comfort the girl, but Larrin only shrunk away more.

"Larrin it's okay! Pitch isn't going to hurt you anymore! He has enough power that he doesn't need to." Joey tried to reassure Larrin, but she refused to be comforted. She tried to squirm further away only to find that her ankle was shackled to the bottom bed post. "It's for your own safety Larrin. This place is huge, really easy to get lost in if you don't know your way around the shadows. And if you managed to get out you'd be dead in probably an hour. We're under the Amazon! It's a jungle out there!" he joked.

"Joey I'm sorry." Larrin started to cry, feeling more and more depressed every second she saw the shadow that her brother had been turned into. Joey tilted his head to the side. "Pitch would have never done this to you if it weren't for me." She sobbed. He sighed heavily, this time managing to grasp his sisters hand before she could wriggle away.

"Larrin don't feel bad. Pitch promised to change me back once the Guardians are gone. He said he would have no hesitation in making me normal. He just needs me to show you that he's not all evil. He wants to make you his queen Larrin!" He reminded her.

"I could never..." She didn't even have to finish. Joey understood the pure rejection of the offer in her voice. But Joey seemed almost sad about her refusal.

"Joey give us a moment will you?" Larrin could feel her blood freezing in her veins in pure terror as Pitch stepped out of the shadows. Joey nodded slightly, hugging his sister before expertly manipulating the shadows to take him to his room. It made Larrin distressed to see her brother able to do that. But her attention returned to Pitch as he moved towards her. He sat calmly on her bed, looking off at the wall of her room until Larrin couldn't take the creepy silence anymore.

"I am not going to be your queen." She said in a small voice. He chuckled shortly and looked at her with amused eyes. What had she said that was amusing? She frowned at the fact that he wasn't even talking to her. Usually he had a lot to say to her. But now he was all quiet and it was freaking her out. She was terrified enough of the guy without him sitting silently like that. What was he planning? Was he trying to make her anxious? Or was that just her overreacting to his presence? She shuddered at the thought that most of her fear right now was coming from her head. But she couldn't stop thinking of the years she spent being tormented. She couldn't.

She turned away from the Nightmare King, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to ward off the sudden chill. A pair of lips were abruptly on her neck, caressing her skin lovingly. It sent a shiver up her spine. If she wasn't so confused she would have instantly pushed Pitch away. But before she could come to her senses he whispered two words that made her entire stomach feel like lead.

"I'm sorry."

His hands moves from her shoulders down her arms, taking delight in the softness of her skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist as his lips continued to move against her neck, her cheek, her jaw. She felt uncomfortable, and nervous. A sudden piercing pain made Larrin gasp and look down at Pitch's hands. One was spread out over her stomach, the other resting on her leg. It felt like he just stabbed her right through her belly! She tried to pry his hands off, but she suddenly felt so weak.

The pain was gone as suddenly as it was there, but Larrin still felt weak. Even when the Nightmare King tilted her face towards his, she could hardly keep her eyes open to look at him. She wanted to know what Pitch did to her. What that pain was. But he simply smiled, as though sensing her questions, and kissed her harshly on her lips. She tried in vain to push him away, eventually giving in and letting him kiss her. She could hardly believe the sincere look in his eyes when he looked at her. But it looked almost like he cared about her.

"Go to sleep." He whispered, kissing her again. Her eyes slipped close almost as soon as his words left his lips.

OOOOO

Joey stared at the ceiling in his room. It looked weird. Like dark storm clouds were knit together into a curtain. The clouds roiled restlessly, churning beneath the fearlings eyes. He was curious as to what Pitch and Larrin were talking about. And his impatience was reflected as lightening started crackling in the cloudy ceiling. He growled lightly and turned onto his belly to try and fall asleep. But, being a fearling, he didn't require sleep. Thus it was incredibly hard for him _to_ sleep. Maybe he could go sleep in Larrin's room. He remembered several occasions where he'd snuck into his big sisters room to seek comfort. When it was storming outside or he was having a bad dream. Ironic since he technically _was_ a bad dream now.

Pitch watched the kid from the doorway, watched him brood over everything and nothing. He decided he did like Joey. The kid was a pretty deep thinker for his age. Just like Larrin. The two of them were always his favorite ones to bring Nightmares too, even before he kidnapped Larrin. It was easy considering their backgrounds. And now he had the both of them all to himself. And soon, there would be another fearling to take care of.

"Joey." The boy looked up eagerly at Pitch's voice. He was obviously waiting for their chat to be done so he could see Larrin again. But the girl needed her rest. Especially now. "I have a job for you." Joey's face fell, but he sat up to listen to the Nightmare King. "I need you to go visit the Guardians. And deliver a message for me." A devilish smirk lit both of their faces as Joey nodded enthusiastically. Thanks to Pitch he now saw how the Guardians had betrayed him and his sister. He would do anything for Pitch, as long as it was for Larrin or to get back at the Guardians. He could hardly wait to see their faces when he showed up in their cozy home to tell them whatever it was Pitch wanted them to know.

OOOOO

North had a hard time believing that MiM had told _Jack_ the location of Pitch's lair. The Moon hadn't said anything to him when he'd asked. And Manny talked to him all the time. Why would he trust Jack with such a thing and not North? Sure Manny probably knew Jack would tell them anyway. But still wasn't it North's job to relay information? Even though Jack seemed very adamant that the Amazon was where they would find Pitch and Larrin, North had to put his foot down until he knew for sure from MiM himself.

"Jack even if they are in the Amazon, that's a big ol' jungle mate. It'll take weeks to find them. And if you go you'd prob'ly melt long before we made progress." Bunny pointed out. He wasn't the only one who was trying to deter the winter spirit. Tooth was so worried about him overheating that she kept getting in his face to try and make him understand. She would literally get an inch away from the Frost Spirit and beg him not to go to the Amazon.

"I don't care." Jack said stubbornly. North stood beneath the moons glow, trying to implore Manny to tell him what he'd told Jack. He needed conformation from the big man before blindly running to the largest rainforest on the planet.

_Amazon_.

He nearly shouted in joy when he heard the Moon's familiar voice telling him exactly what Jack had. He felt a little bad for doubting the boy, but now he knew for sure that's where they should go. Bunny's argument did make a valid point however. There should be at least a few places they could rule out before going. He turned back to the group and put a heavy hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Give us one hour Jack. Then we go." He promised. Jack looked like he wanted to argue, but finally nodded. North smiled happily and marched over to the globe. There would need to identify all the inhabited areas of the Amazon and rule those out, as well as any water filled portions. After that, it was a matter of elevation and temperature. After all, even Pitch had his preferences that the Guardians had picked up on over the years.

"Don't bother North." They all spun around from looking at the globe to stare wide eyed at the black cloaked boy standing in front of North's grand fire place. Sandy looked horrified at what he saw and Tooth gasped in terror. Jack took a puzzled step forward though. It was Joey! But he...wasn't. He was dark. He was a fearling.

"Joey what happened to you?" Jack asked, aghast.

"Pitch showed me the truth about you Guardians. He showed me how terrible you actually are! You were never there for me and Larrin until you thought we were making Pitch stronger! You never cared about my sister until you found out it was Larrin making Pitch powerful! When we were younger and _suffering_, you were no where in sight! And because of that, I'm here to tell you that you won't win." He snapped. No one could say a word. No one knew exactly what he was talking about. Suffering? What did he mean?

"Joey I can assure you, we have always been on your side." Tooth tried to insist. He looked disgusted.

"I don't buy it for a second Tooth Fairy. I'm here to deliver a message. That me and Larrin are beyond your _control_ now! It's past the time where you could "help" us. And even if you tried, we would not be on your side." He hissed angrily. North couldn't help but recoil at the pure hatred in the boy's voice. What had happened to the boy?

"You have to understand mate, this is Pitch's trick! We're not the bad guys, he's messed with your brain!" Bunny wanted to make the kid see reason, but Joey just rolled his eyes. He took a menacing step towards the Guardians, detest glowing in his golden eyes.

"You stay away from me and Larrin." He snapped before Nightmare Sand swirled around him, sucking him back into shadows and back to Pitch's lair. Just before the shadows completely receded, Jack dived forward, military rolling right into the Nightmare Sand that transported the kid. North shouted at the boy, but when the sand completely disappeared, Jack Frost was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note! Hey guys sorry for the long wait but between school, school, and school, plus my sister giving birth last week, I have been very B-U-S-Y! Hopefully you guys might forgive me? Oh, and I hate to be one of _those_ authors, but please review! It helps me know what my readers want me to write and what they think f the characters. It's a process. It works. Mostly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long overdue update!_

Jack did a sort of army roll for a few dizzying seconds before coming to a stop against a wall. He muttered to himself and rubbed his head as he stood, using his staff to help him. How did Pitch travel like that? It was so weird!

"Ah, Jack Frost. Come to stop me all by your lonesome?" He instantly got defensive, crouching into a fighting pose. But Pitch, who was seated on a grand throne with Joey right next to him, looked little intimidated by Jack's little show of bravery. In fact he was so disinterested in Jack's arrival that he turned to talk to Joey all the while Jack was recovering. Jack didn't understand why Pitch was acting so calm at his appearance. Wasn't he at least gonna try to disarm him? "Well I could try, but I prefer to only call my Nightmares for serious threats." Pitch smirked, and it grew when Jack looked alarmed at his apparent mind reading abilities.

"I'm not a threat?" Jack snapped instead of acknowledging Pitch's creepy new ability. Pitch's laugh reverberated all around the three men.

"Of course not Jack. Not when I have all the power. I have my Nightmares, I have Joey, I have Larrin. And you have a stick." Joey snorted a laugh at the sarcastic voice Pitch used to insult the Guardian of Fun. Jack's eyes narrowed even more if it were possible.

"We both know what my "stick" is capable of Pitch. Now what have you done with Larrin?" He demanded, threateningly jabbing his staff towards Pitch. A cold breeze hit the Nightmare king like a hurricane, but passed soon enough. He did a mock applause and stood, Joey immediately standing as well.

"This way Frost." Pitch gestured towards a newly made tunnel. Jack was suspicious, but his concern for Larrin was way to strong to listen to his rational mind. Instead he followed the two dark creatures, never letting his guard down. Pitch stopped in front of a grand black door and motioned for Jack to open the door. Jack cautiously turned the handle, fully expecting a hoard of Nightmares to stampede out at him. But he was surprised to find that inside was a simple room. Nothing remarkable, only a four post bed. But there on the bed, in a tight ball, whimpering and sobbing, was Larrin! Jack instantly abandoned his staff, letting it clatter to the ground, as he ran towards Larrin. She shot up at the sudden noise and was nearly blinded by brilliant white hair as she was suddenly hugged very tight.

"Larrin are you okay?" Jack demanded, finally letting go of her to look at her. She looked the same as usual, except very sad. But other than that, which could be corrected easily, she appeared fine. But, she couldn't seem to reply. "Larrin?"

"J-Jack?" Finally escaped her throat. He nodded, instantly worried Pitch may have done something to her mind. "H-How are you h-here?" The words were slow and labored, but Jack could hear each like a blow to the head.

"I snuck in the back door. Larrin what's wrong?" He demanded, smoothing her hair back from her face. Upon closer inspection she was pale, and feverish. She looked weak and miserable.

"I...I don't feel so good." She moaned. Jack looked beyond worried but then extremely angry and he stood to glare at Pitch. He finally realized he was defenseless as he spied Joey leaning against his staff casually. Pitch arched an eyebrow, daring Jack to do something stupid. In his head Jack cussed at the Boogeyman, and Pitch in turn smirked.

"Would you like to take a little walk Jack and I will explain the situation." Pitch invited, so courteously that Jack was having a hard time restraining himself from smacking the smug Nightmare King. Jack glanced at Larrin, who looked plain exhausted. He didn't want to leave her. But Pitch evidently wasn't going to be sharing any secrets around her. So he sighed and nodded stiffly, following the two out after a promise to Larrin that he would be back.

"What did you do to her?" Jack immediately demanded of Pitch when the door closed.

"No patience at all." Pitch and Joey shared a smirk and it sickened Jack slightly. He simply crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, waiting for an answer. "It just so happens that Larrin is expecting."

"Expecting what." The look Pitch gave Jack said, 'Y_ou're kidding right_'. But Jack didn't want to acknowledge the thought that popped into his head. Larrin couldn't be pregnant. She was seventeen and just a kid and Sandy would have told them if he'd seen Pitch abusing her in _that_ way in her memories. But despite all his mental objections, Jack felt a sinking feeling in his gut that Pitch wasn't lying. Still, how?

"Are you really so naïve Jack?! My sister is pregnant! She's gonna have a baby!" Joey seemed more annoyed that Jack was being stubborn than the fact that his sister was, in all probability, _forcibly_ impregnated by Pitch Black.

"I did not force myself on her Frost, Larrin is still pure." Pitch growled, once again reading Jack's thoughts. It made Jack grumpy to think his thoughts weren't his own private thoughts anymore. He'd have to be careful. Pitch arched an eyebrow at Jack's steely gaze, gesturing to the door.

"Ask her yourself Jack. And you can be the one to tell her as well." Pitch's sly grin sent a shudder up Jack's spine and he glowered at the Boogeyman. "No? Then let me explain. Immortals do not get pregnant the same way as others. It follows they also get others pregnant in...strange ways. Sometimes all it takes is a simply touch. Of course it's very hard to explain to some immature forever child, but the best way I can describe it is as a transfer of energy from once soul to another. It's a very intense experience."

"That I'm sure Larrin didn't have a choice in." Jack immediately snapped. Pitch glared at the spirit of winter, but tried to maintain himself. "How could you do this to her? After everything you put her through, now this? You're absolutely cruel Pitch." Jack hissed. Pitch was almost tempted to send some snarky sarcastic reply like, "_Thank you I try_". But for some reason he wanted Jack to understand why he was doing this. Why he wanted Larrin to bare his child.

"Jack I once offered you a choice of joining with me. And I did so because I've been alone for thousands of years. And despite the fear I exhorted from Larrin, I always had the intention of offering her the same I offered you. Because I find myself feeling for her. And I do not want to be alone. But, I can't risk her saying no like you did. And thus I did what I knew had to be done to be sure Larrin would stay with me." Jack looked completely aghast, his mouth slightly open in a mix of revulsion and, strangely enough, pity.

"I understand you don't want to be alone, but going about it this way is basically guaranteeing that she will hate you forever." Jack snapped. Pitch looked away briefly before looking down at Joey. The boy looked back, no particular emotion in his eyes.

"I invite you to be a guest here Frost. To take care of Larrin. I would prefer her to be carefree for her pregnancy. But cross me, and I will be forced to be less hospitable." He nodded to Joey, who phased through the shadows to hide Jack's weapon. Jack felt the separation like a rope being pulled tight around his heart. But it wasn't was painful as when Pitch broke his staff. "And now, since you're helpless, I think you should accept my offer."

OOOOO

Larrin was shaking slightly when she felt the cold hand press against her forehead. She shot up instantly, almost afraid to see who was there. But she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jack and not Pitch. He gave her a small, sad smile and sat next on the edge of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jack whispered, tucking some brown hair behind Larrin's ear. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but couldn't speak. Instead she just put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Jack couldn't do anything other than hug back. He was unsure what to say or do or even think. All he did know was that he wanted to keep her safe and not let go. Unfortunately he had kinda failed on that first one. And now he needed to tell the girl he liked that she was pregnant with the Boogeyman's spawn.

Speaking of Pitch, the man leaned against the wall a few feet away, arching an eyebrow at the close contact the two had. That should be him that Larrin was clinging to. Why did she so much prefer Frost to him? Had he not apologized? He'd never apologized to anyone, not once in his life. But, he supposed Larrin didn't know that. She didn't know anything about who Pitch used to be. The family he once had. And he supposed it didn't matter either way, but he'd still prefer it if she would at least not cling to Frost so close. After another minute of the excruciating (for Pitch) show of affection, he left the room, meeting Joey in the hall.

"What am I to do Sir?" Joey asked obediently.

"Keep an eye on them. I have work to do." And it was true. With all this drama involving Larrin coming back and the prodigy she carried, he had been neglecting his duties as King of Nightmares. And they were beginning to be impatient. So, as a treat, Pitch unleashed all of his beasts on the world for a marvelous night of feasting on fears. Let them do the work and gather power for him. He would need all the power he could get once the Guardians came for Larrin, Joey, and Jack. And once he put the Guardians in their places, he'd need his energy for the coming child.

He made a mental note to rein the Nightmares back in around sunrise, then turned to his study. More specifically to the locket hidden in a special compartment in his study. He carefully opened the locket to stare at the face of his previous child. His daughter. He wondered how Seraphina would react to all this. He hadn't seen her in a very long time.

"Hello father." He nearly jumped, but managed to act suave. He looked over his shoulder at the dark haired beauty standing in his study.

"Seraphina. What a surprise. Seems like you show up every time I open the locket." With that he harshly closed the only piece of jewelry he owned. His daughter smirked a devastating smirk, similar to her fathers. "And this time I was actually hoping you wouldn't."

"Why because your little paramour? I have no interest in what you do in your free time, father. Although, I admit I would like to meet her." He shuddered at the very thought. Larrin was in a precarious situation at the moment, who knew what Seraphina's presence would do to her shaky if not completely wrecked nerves. And while it was his fault, Pitch was still worried. Seraphina sensed this and simply walked around the study, not pushing the issue. "It's been a long time since I've seen you." She murmured, peeking at him.

"I know." He replied simply. Neither one really knew what to say to each other. They simply stared for what felt like forever. Finally Seraphina spoke.

"Tell Larrin I'll help her if she asks for me." And like that, his daughter was gone. And while he was confused as to why she thought he would actually deliver the message, Pitch nodded to the empty room where Seraphina Pitchiner had stood.


	10. Chapter 10

Larrin still refused to speak to any of them. A full day had passed since Jack had regretfully told her of her...condition, and she was still silent as death. Most of the day she just stared straight ahead with dull dead eyes. She just didn't understand. And nothing Jack, Joey, or Pitch said made her any less confused or hurt. She felt so empty, but the uncomfortable feeling of something inside of her made sure she knew better. The immortal child of the Nightmare King grew abnormally fast and it made her squeamish.

"Please, you need to eat!" Jack was trying to plead with Larrin, offering her a bowl of steaming soup for the dozenth time. Larrin didn't even bat an eye, just stared right through Jack and the soup. Jack sighed heavily and looked to Pitch, asking what to do. But Pitch could only shrug. Hell if he knew how to reach the girl. All he'd ever been able to do was hurt her, make her afraid. Now he wanted to help, to comfort, but he was sure he would mess it up and just make it worse. So he stood to the side, praying for something to help.

"Let me." They were all startled by the female voice. Even Larrin blinked and looked to her left before the blankness returned. Seraphina took the bowl from Jack, who dumbly surrendered the meal and uncomfortably stood by Pitch and Joey. The latter was obviously just as confused as Jack, but Pitch glowered at Mother Nature. He had not wanted Seraphina to come see Larrin. But, amazingly, it looked like Larrin was responding to his daughter's care! She let Seraphina slip a spoonful of soup past her chapped lips, and a bit of sparkle came back to Larrin's eyes.

"Who are you?" Jack finally summoned the nerve to ask.

"Seraphina Pitchiner, Mother Nature, Pitch's daughter, take your pick." Larrin's eyes flicked from Seraphina to Pitch and back before a low shudder went through her. "I don't like it either my dear. But he was a good father at first. Before the Shadows took him." Seraphina confided to the still silent girl. Pitch's eyes narrowed even more, and he pointedly ignored the looks of shock coming from Jack and Joey. Seraphina offered another spoonful and Larrin took this too, a bit of color returning to her cheeks.

"I thought you weren't going to show unless she asked for you." Pitch pointed out.

"Obviously she needed me. Never send a boy to do a woman work, no offense Jack." Jack was shocked to hear she knew about him. Seraphina noticed as much and gave him a gentle smile. "I know all about you Jack. I was there when you were reborn. I was the one who asked MiM to make you an elemental. A Frost Spirit. I guess in a way, I'm your mother." Well that was just weird for both Jack and Pitch.

"So Pitch would be like...my grandfather?" He made a disgusted face and Pitch too looked less than thrilled. Larrin watched their reactions to this and an honest, if not small, smile touched her lips for the first in nearly three days. They all immediately noticed it. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone and she was staring blankly again. Seraphina sighed and soothed back the girl's hair over her shoulders and out of her face. She'd almost broken the shell, but it would take some time for Larrin to be okay with what was happening. Especially surrounded by three men and no woman to take care of her. But Seraphina was intent on changing that, whether Pitch wanted her there or not. Despite her distaste for how her father ended up, Seraphina did still care greatly for the man he used to be. And this girl, the poor child, may be the key to bringing him back. She needed Larrin as much as Larrin needed her.

"One more bite, just one." Seraphina coaxed, feeding the spoon into Larrin's mouth. True to her word, Seraphina didn't make her take another. Instead she put the bowl down and helped Larrin lay back, humming a gentle melody. "Baby steps honey. Don't you worry. Everything is going to be okay." She promised, stroking Larrin's cheek. The younger girl kept her eyes locked on Seraphina's until the fuzzy peace of sleep crept into her vision and she fell into a dream. Pitch, tempted as he was, let the dream sand be, not turning it dark. Seraphina kept a close eye on him all the same. It wouldn't do for him to give her a nightmare. Not now that she was finally sleeping after two days! Once she was sure Larrin was asleep, she gingerly slid off the bed.

"How did you-" Joey began.

"I'm Mother Nature honey. I can do everything. Now, there's much to be done. Her pregnancy will only take nine weeks, rather than months. That means a high risk pregnancy. She can't have anything stressing her. That means you make him mortal again Pitch." She pointed to Joey and sent a glare at her father. The proud Nightmare King only snorted a laugh.

"You must be daft if you think I'm going to just let you come in and call the shots now Seraphina." He narrowed his eyes darkly, but Seraphina didn't back down.

"Look Pitch you want her live don't you?" He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. "Then you should listen to me. She loves her brother, deeply. Seeing him like this, it's breaking her heart. It's making her give up hope. Without hope, a person has nothing." Seraphina said with a deathly harshness in her tone. Pitch and her stared at each other for a full minute before the Nightmare King growled and stormed away. Seraphina was about to yell after him when suddenly Joey started swaying.

"Joey, are you okay?" Jack demanded, concern flooding his tone. Despite being a fearling, Jack still liked Joey. And he was concerned that something would happen to his friend. Seraphina stood back though, knowing what was happening. Maybe she was getting through to Pitch after all. The change only took five minutes before an exhausted Joey was human again, leaning against Jack with a blank expression. "What happened?" Jack looked at Seraphina with a questioning fear in his eyes. His "mother" only looked at Joey before sighing and crouching next to the empty eyed boy.

"How do you feel young one?" She asked, running her fingers through his bangs to sweep them back from his face. He looked like he might be in shock, but only mildly. He locked eyes with Mother Nature and his breathing started to even out. She smiled at him as he started calming down and then back at Jack. "Jack I think it's time you learned what kind of man Pitch is. It's time both of you do. He used to be a general. He fought in the war against Dream Pirates and Shadow Men. And he was sent to guard the prison planet where they were kept. After years of being taunted by them, they finally got to him by convincing him I was trapped in their cells with them. When he opened the door to save me, they corrupted him. Made him Pitch Black. But I believe, as I always have, that there is still a portion of the man he one was inside of him. And I am sorry she is suffering, but I believe Larrin is the key to bringing him back." Jack's face got pale as he listened to her explanation.

He didn't want to be hearing this. He wanted to hate Pitch for everything he'd ever done to him and the Guardians. To Larrin. But instead he found himself pitying Pitch. His "grandfather" so to speak. It was an odd concept, but one that oddly enough made sense to him. He felt guilty for refusing Pitch years ago. He felt like it wasn't completely the Boogeyman's fault that all this was happening. And besides, the Guardians had kinda brushed him off to be alone for forever after the Dark Ages. And then after defeating him, no one had gone to check on him. Even after they saw him be dragged away by his Nightmares. They were just as bad as he was.

"You miss him." Jack stated as these thoughts raced lightning fast through his head. One glance at Seraphina and he knew his statement was truth. She was surprised by the boy's boldness, but she gave him a weak smile.

"He was a good father to me. He loved me. And my mother. I've missed him every day since this all started." She admitted. Jack nodded. Joey had by this time passed out. The exhaustion of changing back into a mortal _and_ finding out his captor had a good honest life before becoming evil was too much for him. Jack picked up the deceptively heavy kid and they brought him back to Larrin's room. When the girl woke up, hopefully not for a while as she needed sleep, it would be to a mortal brother by her side. Jack glanced at Seraphina, who smoothed both of the kids hair. She was a remarkably stunning woman. Could she really be his mother?

"Why did you choose me? Why ask MiM to make me your frost spirit?" He finally asked the question that had nagged at him. Seraphina only smiled, taking Jack into her arms. He didn't resist her, though it was weird. He'd only been hugged by North, Tooth, and Jamie. Sandy was more of a pat on the back guy and Bunny didn't touch him. And North only gave him the occasional hug in passing. Any hug he got still sent tingles up his spine. This one especially. Being in such close contact with the woman who had made him...it was spooky. But he hugged her back, all the angst and frustration and pain from the last days poured out as he started crying on her shoulder.

"You are special Jack Frost. You are special and you are my child." She murmured. And for the first time in his life, he really felt like he was special. That he did have a place and a family. Not even the Guardians had made him feel this way. And it all just made him cry harder.

OOOOO

Pitch, begrudgingly, thanked Seraphina for helping out when she appeared to tell him she had to go. She had given him a smile, and instructions on how to act and what to do when Larrin woke up. And despite being annoyed, he listen and committed it all to memory. He may not like Seraphina being around or helping with Larrin, but she _was_ the only one who was able to get through to the girl, or so it seemed.

He took a seat next to Larrin's bed with an Edgar Allan Poe book, one of his guilty pleasure, to keep an eye on her. He wasn't sure how exactly she would react if she woke up to see him sitting there. Nor how she would react if she woke up alone. He figured if she woke up and wanted to talk to him, or yell at him, he would be there. And if not, then he would leave. But he would be there. Sometime a few hours later, Jack too came in and took a seat near Larrin's bed.

"So." Jack murmured.

"So." Pitch agreed.

"Should I start calling you Grandpa?" He couldn't fight the little smirk on his face.

"Bite me Frost." Pitch growled. And though neither of them saw it, Larrin smiled ever so slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Seraphina came back a day later with ice cream. And she was pleased to find Joey and Larrin sitting next to each other contently, both still human and alive. Pitch and Jack were arguing about something, but she hardly paid any attention. She smiled and sat next to Larrin, giving the girl a slight hug before presenting her with the ice cream.

"I didn't know which flavor either of you liked, but I figured vanilla is a classic so..." She explained. To her delight, Larrin hardly skipped a beat as she tore the treat away from Seraphina and eagerly opened it. Not having utensils didn't faze either of them, as they set to work with their fingers and mouths. Seraphina let herself laugh at the sight. Pitch glanced at them and growled slightly, stalking away from Jack, mid argument.

"Ice cream? She's pregnant, not fat." Seraphina could honestly say she was surprised by her father. She'd never heard Pitch sound sarcastic. It was weird. Larrin glanced at him before shamelessly going back to her ice cream. Jack plopped down next to her and stuck a finger in the container, licking the bit of sweet cream that came away on his finger. Joey laughed as frost covered the ice cream from where Jack's finger stuck it. "They're getting the sheets completely disgusting." Pitch pointed out.

"Then this would be a perfect opportunity to move them to a new room with more light, and air." She gave Pitch a sneaky smile and put an arm around Larrin. She looked at Seraphina for a moment but didn't shrug out of the contact. "What do you think Larrin? A nice room with a view and some room to breathe." Even Pitch could see her eyes light up at the idea. And just like that, he didn't have a choice.

"Minx." He hissed at Seraphina, but stalked off to prepare such a room. Seraphina grinned victoriously to herself.

"You do know how to meddle. Mom." Jack remarked, gathering a little more ice cream on a slim pale finger. Seraphina looked at the boy with a tiny smile and then at Joey.

"How are you feeling?" She asked happily. Joey shrugged a bit uncomfortably. The truth was, this woman was a lot less intimidating when he was a Nightmare. Now he was only human and she was still Mother Nature, powerful as hell and easily pissed off.

"My skin is kinda tingly." He admitted. Larrin discreetly moved closer to her brother. She was glad he was back to normal, ecstatic in fact, but she couldn't stop feeling like she had failed him and that she had to try to keep him safe now that he was back to normal.

"That'll go away." Seraphina promised. "Jack, I don't suppose you know when the Guardians will be making a grand entrance?" She whispered, hoping Pitch wasn't listening.

"It's a big forest, it could take them years to find the entrance. The only reason I'm here is cuz I snuck through the back door." He glanced at Joey, who was being distracted by ice cream. She nodded slowly. "Why?"

"I'm making progress on Pitch. I don't want it all to go away with some big arrival of his enemies. If I could convince him to open a portal for you back to Santoff Claussen, do you think you could talk the Guardians out of attacking right away?" His face was one of pure horror. She glanced at Larrin, just barely seeing the tilt of the girl's head towards them. She was listening. Seraphina frowned and nodded towards the door. "We'll be right back." She told Joey and Larrin, who both nodded, Larrin a little reluctantly, before they both returned to ice cream.

"Are you insane, how could you ask that of me?" Jack demanded the moment the door closed behind them. Seraphina gave him a look that screamed, 'Don't take that tone with me', and shook her head slowly.

"Jack, you only know one side of Pitch Black. And based on that one side, you choose to see him as this 100% evil villain who can never be saved. For a long time that's how I saw him too. But...seeing him now with Larrin...I haven't seen him like that since my mom died! He honestly cares about her. He got attached to her during their time together."

"You mean the time spent torturing her and erasing her very name from her mind. The time spent wringing every bit of fear he can get out of her." Jack reminded her bitterly. She sighed heavily.

"Yes I mean that time. And I know what he's done is unforgivable. It's cruel and inhuman. And I'm sure Kozmotis Pitchiner, the man Pitch Black used to be, feels terrible about it. Because I can see him returning a little bit. Every time he sees Larrin kind of smile. Or when he sees her eyes light up just a bit. I can see the darkness in his own eyes lighten. It's a slow process. She still hates him, and he's fighting the light that's trying to return in him. But I think if we give it time, we can help Larrin, and Kozmotis." Jack shook his head slightly. He couldn't believe she was even suggesting this. Pitch was Pitch. Whoever he was, was gone. There wasn't a Kozmotis anymore! But, she seemed so sure that there was.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't be on your side with this one. I will never forgive Pitch for what he did to Larrin, and Joey too. He made the kid a fearling for fuck's sake! After he mentally and emotionally abused Larrin to her lowest point _for two years_! And then impregnated her!" He hisses. Seraphina looked surprised with Jack. But, she supposed, maybe she was the only one who would be able to see past the wrongs of Pitch's past. Because he was her dad. No matter what, he was still her dad.

"Okay. I'll have to ask them myself then."

"They won't say yes." Jack immediately stated.

"So be it. But I still will ask, and if they're smart, they'll agree with me. Because I truly believe that them storming in here now is the last thing that will help." With an infuriating sense of purpose, well infuriating for Jack, she turned and vanished, leaving a small flower behind. One that was instantly consumed with darkness. Jack stared at the weed for a second in disgust before disappearing back into Larrin's room.

OOOOO

North and Bunny were just getting back from checking a couple of acres of rainforest when Seraphina appeared. They drew their weapons quickly, but just as quickly lowered them. Seraphina looked at them quizzically. Boy they were high strung. She wondered if Pitch was making off camera appearances to taunt them when he wasn't around her and Larrin. Knowing her once father, she wouldn't put it past them.

"Seraphina, what are you doing here?" Bunny asked, exhaustion showing in his voice. Ever since Jack disappeared, the four of them had started doing sectioned searches of the Amazon. They had paired off too, Bunny and North scouring the actual forest floor, and Tooth and Sandy scanning the air for nightmares or anything that could lead them to a more specific region. They tried not to take too many breaks, but just because they were immortal didn't mean they didn't need rest. Frankly, they were already pushing themselves, all of them were.

"I'm here to ask a personal favor." They both tensed up again, but North gestured for her to sit. Bunny gave him a look, like he couldn't believe North would be having sit down chats at a time like that, but followed the two of them. "I've been observing the situation for some time. And I've been to Pitch's lair to help Larrin and Joey." She started.

"Where is it? His lair?" Bunny demanded immediately. North gestured for him to lay off for a few minutes. Obviously Seraphina wasn't just here to give them information. Seraphina only gave when she was sure she could get something in return.

"As I was saying, I've been keeping an eye on them. And I've noticed that Larrin is starting to change Pitch. She's making him...human. More like Kozmotis Pitchiner. Slowly, very slowly, but I can tell." She continued, receiving a glare from Bunny.

"I do not understand." North admitted. She couldn't seriously be saying what he thought she was saying. Not in a million years!

"I want you guys to lay off the search efforts. You're making yourself miserable and getting no where. And on top of it all, it might be beneficial to leave Larrin with Pitch for a while longer." The looks she got from the two Guardians were almost identical to the one she got from Jack. Okay, he was right. They wouldn't be listening to her. But even Jack knew they wouldn't be preforming heroics until they found the lair. And she could do something about that.

"Why the hell would you even come to us and ask that? I thought you were on our side Seraphina!" Bunny shouted, standing.

"And I thought you cared about what happened to everyone, not just your little group of pals. Kozmotis Pitchiner is not to blame for what Pitch Black has done, and I want Kozmotis Pitchiner back!" She shouted right back. "I think Larrin might be the key for that, and I think I am justified in asking you guys to let her work her special kind of magic on the man who used to be my father!" Bunny had to admit he was a bit afraid. An angry Seraphina was not good for anyone. But especially not for the one she was mad at.

"We're not going to stop trying to save Larrin. Or Joey. Or Jack. I'm sorry that doesn't sit right with you and you're crazy plan, but we're not. So unless you've got some useful information, get out." But even if he was afraid of her, he was still pissed at her. And his anger rivaled even hers. North could taste the tension in the room as they glared at each other.

"Fine. You want help? His lair isn't in the Amazon. It's just a hint that MiM gave you. Something to keep you busy because he agrees with me. With time, Kozmotis Pitchiner will be back, mark my words." She turned and stalked away, leaving with a boom of thunder and reappearing on some cliff. So she'd lied to the Guardians. She had to. They were so narrow minded. Jack was right, they'd never stop their rescue efforts just for Kozmotis. They were so distracted by who Pitch was now that they wouldn't consider who Kozmotis was in the past, or who he could be in the future. She didn't understand why she was the only one thinking about him. With a huff she looked up at MiM, finding him looking back down at her. "What? What was I supposed to do? I need him to be better!" She yelled.

_You lied to them._

"Would you do anything less for someone you loved?" She demanded, feeling anger rise again. "Is there anything you would not do for your family*?"

_They are my family. Pitch Black has hurt my family many times. And now he's hurt a mortal girl. Seraphina, I should kill him for his crimes. It is for you that I do not. And you repay me by leading my family astray and leaving a mortal girl in the hands of a murderous psychopath._

"He's not like that anymore! Not completely! Please MiM you know there's good in him still, caused by Larrin. Surely you of all people can tell that I'm not just making it up!" Her mood swung so fast she wasn't sure how it happened. But suddenly her anger dissipated and was replaced by...dare she say it...fear? She didn't want MiM to be angry with her. She could take anyone else, but the man who made her Mother Nature was someone she never wanted to piss off. No one should want to piss him off though. Well, except Pitch Black.

_If I wanted to, I could rid him of the shadows myself. But they cling to him fiercely and it would take nearly all I could give. You have one week to see if your theory is true. And then I will deliver the girl, the boy, and Jack Frost back to the Guardians. And if you try to interfere, I will be forced to rid you of your immortality._

Her mouth dropped open. She only had one week? She tried to speak to him again, but he was gone. Or he was ignoring her. Either were very good possibilities. She rubbed her forehead slightly and sighed. One week to convince MiM that Kozmotis Pitchiner could be brought back. She was sure she could do it. But, at the back of her mind, her surety wasn't as strong. A doubt still crept there, telling her that nothing would ever bring him back short of the Man in the Moon pouring all his energy into the task.

She pushed back against the doubt and held herself high. She would do it. For her father, but also for Larrin. The girl would never get over her two years of torture at the hand of the Nightmare King. But perhaps, if she was successful with bringing back Kozmotis Pitchiner, he could help Larrin. Yes, Kozmotis and Jack Frost, and Larrin's baby. They could heal her. Or they could try. So, Larrin could help Pitch. And then Kozmotis could help Larrin. It was a foolproof plan. Well, an almost foolproof plan. Close enough.

OOOOO

_*Totally had to do it. For those of you who get the reference, I love you more than the other. If you don't get the reference...go sit in the corner and think about what you've done. Just kidding, I'll let you off easy this time. It's a Star Trek Into Darkness reference though, just so ya know._


	12. Chapter 12

_So I definitely quote _Safe and Sound_ by _Taylor Swift_ and _TheCivil Wars_ in this chapter. Just letting you know, cuz I don't want to seem like I'm plagiarizing or anything. So yeah, it's in here. And it's not mine. Also, since we're here, this chapter is a little short, but I would rather post something a bit shorter than usual now, than try and make it long and wait like a week or two before I put it up. So, short, but hopefully good. Anyhow, read on and enjoy. Please. _

_OOOO_

Seraphina was nervous. Her trial week was almost over, and Pitch wasn't Kozmotis yet. He wasn't exactly Pitch anymore, but he wasn't her father either. The good thing was others were starting to notice it. Jack kept close tabs on him, and he started seeing what Seraphina had seen immediately. Joey too seemed surprised by the tenderness he exhibited around Larrin. And, out of all of them, Larrin herself was the most observant. She could see the effect she had on him, and it alarmed her. But, as alarmed as she was, she decided to experiment with it. She would smile at him and watch as he had to find something to lean against. She would say something, just a small words or phrase, and watch him stumble over himself to do what she asked. And she would touch her stomach when she knew he was watching and see him just melt, a smile growing on his own face.

Seraphina knew Larrin was discovering her power over Pitch/Kozmotis and it amused her. It amused them all, except Pitch. But, it didn't amuse her enough to take away the nervousness. He was changing exponentially, everyday. But not quick enough. Not enough that MiM would consider it progress. He would probably still refuse to see it, his own hatred for the Nightmare King clouding his judgment. She was honestly worried her plan would fail. Until one day there was a breakthrough.

Larrin was looking out her makeshift window. She could see everything that happened above ground through this window, but it was only a reflection. Not the real thing. It felt real enough due to a steady ventilation of humid forest air that would flow in and out of the room, but not completely real. The forest air and the forest view was a mere taste when she wished she could take a huge bite. So she considered to herself the best way to go about playing the Nightmare King then set her plan in motion.

The first thing that alerted Pitch was the singing. He froze in his orders to his nightmares and turned towards the sound. By the time he reached Larrin's room, the other three were also there, standing dumbly in the doorway looking at Larrin's back. She was sitting at the window, hand on her stomach, and singing! The girl who'd hardly said four words in the same sentence for the past week and a half was singing! Pitch listened to the words, not recognizing the slow tune, but captivated by it all the same.

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Larrin looked over her shoulder, hearing the sound of shuffling feet. A deep blush covered her usually pale cheeks and she looked down at her raising belly. It was growing quickly. One week and she looked three months! By this time next month she could very well be delivering! But that didn't concern her so much as what would happen after that. What would happen to her, and what would happen to her baby?

"That was beautiful." Seraphina was kneeling in front of her with a small smile. She returned it, only a little smaller. She hardly ever really smiled. She smiled when she got ice cream, and when Pitch gave her this new, larger and airier room. Also when Pitch brought her books to read and flowers that weren't all black. He had Seraphina handle those, because his very skin turned things dark. But he made sure she knew it was from him. And once, she caught him looking at her while she was doodling. There was some sort of emotion in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Something so deep and rich that she was surprised it even fit in his eyes. She didn't quite know what to call it, but she knew she liked it when he looked at her like that. She still hated him, and was scared as all crap when he was around. But that look just put her to ease, immediately. She realize Seraphina was still looking at her expectantly and cleared her throat.

"I heard it when I was at the North Pole. One of the yetis was listening to a radio." She whispered, her voice scratchy from disuse. But the catch and waver were gone while she was singing. Her voice had been clear and smooth like water. It had made Pitch literally drop everything and come listen. Speaking of Pitch, he was inching closer, settling finally on the bed not far from her. She didn't flinch away from him anymore. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. No more nightmares, or sharp slaps, or cruel words. He had said that he only treated her that way to gain power, and now he wouldn't dare harm her. And, at this point anyway, he was true to his words.

"I've never heard you sing." He said dumbly, his mind somewhere stuck in Larrin Land. Joey noticed and skipped up to his sister.

"She used to do it all the time, when we were younger. She'd sing me to sleep so I would stop crying about our dad." He told them all proudly. Larrin smiles at him, actually smiled. Joey was one of the other things that would make her smile. After years of being apart from him, she cherished every second she had with him. And she was so glad that whenever she woke up, her brother was still human. Not a fearling or a nightmare. Just Joey. There were only a few things that Jack could do that would earn him that real smile. And only three things Seraphina could do. But when Joey was around, it lit her face. And when she saw Pitch changing, it just came naturally. Jack could honestly say he was jealous, but he'd never admit it out loud.

"That was a long time ago." Larrin reminded Joey.

"It feels like it, for sure. I wonder what our parents are doing right now. Not the mean ones, the kind ones." He clarified when Larrin tilted her head. She looked at Pitch, who was still in awe from the one little chorus he'd heard.

"Could you show us? Could you show us our parents?" She asked quietly. He jumped a bit, looking at her like he was just now realizing she was there. But he nodded and opened a sort of portal so they could see through. There were their parents, both looking haggard and tired and hungry. Like they hadn't eaten or slept since Joey and Larrin had disappeared...again. It made Larrin's eyes tear up and grab for Joey's hand. "Let him go home. Let him go comfort them. Please." She begged, her other hand reaching out to grab Pitch's. A sort of electric current seemed to race from Larrin's hand, under Pitch's skin, and through his whole body. And in that moment, he was completely defenseless against her pleading eyes.

Immediately he created a portal large enough for Joey, who looked at Larrin with alarm. He didn't want to leave her! He wanted to make sure she was okay. He needed to protect her! But her look was resolute.

"You have to go back. You have to tell them I'm okay." She told him gravely.

"But you're not!" He protested.

"That doesn't matter. You see how they look. They need comfort, even if it's false comfort. And it has to be from you. Please, do this for them, and for me. I can't stand seeing them so broken, and you can fix them. Please." He too was helpless beneath her eyes and eventually, and tearfully, he nodded. The two of them hugged for what felt like forever before he promised he would help them again and stepped through. Larrin watched from the small portal, completely engrossed by the scene, as her parents looked up and discovered their son standing in the living room. Her mom started sobbing uncontrollably and her dad brought Joey into a hug that surely swept all the air out of the boy. But he wasn't complaining, instead weeping with their mom and hugging their dad. She watched it all happen with an ache in her chest. She wished she could be there too. But she knew she couldn't push it. She had gotten what she wanted. She had gotten Joey back home. She had to be content with that.

With a shaky sort of sob she turned away from the portal and moved to her bed, moving around Pitch. She laid down on her side, facing away from the three of them. And she started to hum. Very slowly, very quietly. She hummed until she fell asleep.

OOOOO

Man in the Moon was surprised with the sudden reappearance of Joey in his home. But, it was just Joey, no Larrin. And, he was comforting his parents. Telling them both he and Larrin were okay, when in reality neither of them really were. Pitch zeroed in on Jack Frost's mind, looking through to find his memories about what had happened to lead up to the return of Joey to his parents. He was startled at what he found. Larrin acting so calm and collected, Pitch acting so benign and humbled. And Jack himself was alarmingly quiet, not putting a single word into the conversation. Could it be? Could Seraphina have been right? Could Pitch be changing because of this mortal girl? It sure seemed like it.

He considered this for a long moment before deciding to offer Seraphina one more week. Sure enough, the Mother of the Earth came before him shortly after, her words already on her tongue. But he cut her off before she began and simply said,

_One more week. _

The girl was stunned, but smiled happily and practically did a happy dance. He was honestly glad for her. She was getting what she wanted more than anything. She was getting her father back. Piece by piece, and sometimes chunk by chunk if it had to do with Larrin.

He then went to the Guardians, ready to offer a long explanation. The four of them were wearing themselves to the bone trying to find the missing Guardian and two mortal children. But, he supposed, they should take a break before they themselves broke. He quickly filled their heads with the scene he just discovered, from Jack's point of view, leaving all four of them speechless. None of them wanted to believe Pitch could be good. That he might be changing, especially after the grief he'd given them that Easter, and how he'd treated Larrin. But, they supposed, the evidence was right before them. Something was different.

They all relaxed a bit after that. They weren't done looking, not by a long shot, but they could rest a little easier now. Now that they knew Jack was alive and well, and that none of them were being tortured. Now that they had seen for themselves that Pitch was changing, and that maybe it would all be okay. Maybe. A very, very tiny maybe. But a maybe none the less.

Tooth was the first one to retire to bed. The previously limitless fairy who was usually bursting with energy was now run down and exhausted. She fell, almost in a boneless state, into bed and was immediately asleep, with a nudge from Sandy. North was second to surrender, and went down just as quickly. Bunny needed nudging from Sandy (translation: Sandy put him out with a softball of dream sand aimed at his head) before he relented. And then the little golden man made sure the children were all soundly sleeping before falling asleep himself. None of them had slept so deeply in the last hundred years. But all of them were glad of it. They needed it more than they admitted to themselves. And it felt good to finally let themselves take a break, after nearly two weeks of tirelessly searching. Now they could sleep. If only for a little while.

OOOOO

_Again, short and sweet, but I hope it was enough for now. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and be here quickly. Hopefully. Good morning/day/night!_


End file.
